NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: "La realidad es algo muy relativo..."Si tu alma gemela resulta ser "Imaginaria"...Y tu complemento es alguien que no lo parece...Que maldita explicación puede darte la filosofía?
1. Arribando a pais crisis

Soy yo de nuevo…No saben quien soy???Bueno no me sorprende XD…

Ok aunque no sepan quien soy…O si lo sepan…

Y no me quieran pagar por el arduo esfuerzo que hago por escribir esta porquería a la que me digno a llamarle fic…Como que no me pueden pagar???Por que???Porque es ilegal…Y eso que tiene???Y si quieren pagarme no van a poder…Lastima pero es así…

Bueno eso fue raro, como yo…

Cambiando de tema sin martirizarme más…

Tuve esta idea y otra para un TxG pero esta la escribí primero…

Admito que esta inspirada en algo que leí en Wikipedia por purita coincidencia…

Y con purita coincidencia me refiero más bien a que alguien me nombro un artículo sobre una serie y me fascino la trama!!!Pero es medio cursi y fantasiosa…Aunque a mi me gusta eso en mi vida…Bueno la cosa es que pueden leerlo si quieren o cerrar ya mismo enseguida la ventana y olvidarse de esto, vale???

Otra aclaración…Noten que me encanta escribir los POV de Gwen…Nuevamente nuestra protagonista…

Como sea…

**Disclaimer: TDI**** y sus secuelas no me pertenece…Si fuera así Trent y Gwen jamás hubieran terminado, Noah e Izzy serian pareja oficialísima…Y Courtney seria muda (Uy cave mi tumba con el último comentario, Ok yo admito que amo el DxC pero sin mentirles…A Courtney la odio!!!)Hay momentos de ella que me hacen desear que no pueda hablar…**

**NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…**

Gwen's Pov

Saben? Cada vez sueño cosas mas extrañas…

Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca…

Si ya se…Ya lo estaba de nacimiento…Sigo sosteniendo que fui adoptada…

Es decir…

No me parezco en nada al resto de mi familia…

Pero yo digo que estoy loca debido al hecho de que estoy hablando con un diario intimo como si de verdad pudiera comprenderme…Es normal que lo use para escribir mis memorias y mis secretos…Pero seria genial si hubiera alguien que me entendiera, alguien con quien poder hablar, alguien…Como yo…

Pero desde mi infancia perdí la esperanza de que fuera así…

Pero fuera de ese tema debería de irme a dormir…

Si tengo algo mas que confesar lo sabrá la almohada ya que mi hermanito menor dice que cuando estoy angustiada hablo dormida…La verdad no le creo mucho…Pero si no fuera así como descubrió que aun guardo el collar que me dieron en el jardín de niños…Seria demasiado sospechoso pensar que mi hermano se metió en mi habitación ya que cualquiera que no pida una cita con 12 años (La edad de mi hermanito) de anticipación para entrar allí seguramente terminara en un ataúd rodante…

Mañana es uno de los días más duros del año…El inicio de las clases…Para cualquier chica de 15 años como yo, primer día de clases solo significa una cosa…Problemas!!!

Y en el lenguaje de mi escuela problemas traducido directamente del diccionario básico del adolescente significa Heather…Y si no me creen…Pues lean el diccionario de mi escuela y júrenme que no aparece su foto…Ah, ven que no pueden…!!!

Ya, admito que se volvió aterrador pensar que escribir en este diario aliviaría la pena de no poder confiar plenamente en nadie…Bueno en nadie aparte de mis amigas…

En fin ya se me hizo tardísimo y si no llego a tiempo mañana Hatchet va a castigarme hasta que mi hermano menor se gradúe de la universidad…Claro si vivo para contarlo…

***Next Day***

Bien, este es el principio del asunto, bueno quizás mas bien es el final…No se, no estoy segura…

Ay como sea la cosa es que el manicomio al que asisto (Propaganda encubierta para "Manicomio Wawanakwa" de Joseph y Lilith) encubierto para los ojos del resto del mundo como una escuela secundaria publica, es uno de los lugares que mas detesto en la vida, claro el otro es mi casa, pero eso es una historia diferente, bueno mas bien la misma pero no importa…

Aquí todos somos demasiado disfuncionales aun más que mi familia…Y eso es bien difícil…

Empecemos con mis amigas, pruebas vivientes de que no soy una "completa antisocial" solo soy un poco antisocial…

Empecemos con Leshawna…Podría decirse que es mi mejor amiga…Me defiende y yo a ella, tenemos el mismo tipo de metas que es destacar aunque sea un poco en el mundo del arte aunque sea de diferente forma y ser diferentes a cualquier otra persona de la escuela…Pero reconozco que es mucho mas enérgica, espontánea y sociable que yo…

Después esta Bridgette…Mi segunda mejor amiga…Es una de las chicas mas dulces que conozco…Pero es un poco mas idealista que yo…Y que les conste yo soy muy idealista…Honestamente se enamoro de un chico demasiado mujeriego…Sin ánimos de ofender al chico…Pero de que rayos estoy hablando???Claro que quiero ofenderlo…No es justo que ella sufra por el!!!Ella no mataría ni a una mosca…Lo digo en serio…AMA A TODOS LOS ANIMALES!!!

Después esta Izzy…Por un lado es una de las personas mas parecidas a mi que conozco…Aunque claro eso seria si perdiera el control…Y no me quedara absolutamente la cordura…No digo que yo lo este mucho…Pero algo de aquello me queda…Además…No se si ella es muy coqueta o es indecisa…Pero cada día la veo con un chico diferente!!!Caso contrario a Courtney(Quien no saldría con nadie durante la escuela ni aunque le paguen por tener una cita con un modelo, como si no lo hubieran hecho!!!) la ultima de mis amigas, no es que no me agrade…Pero no congeniamos para nada!!!Ella es demasiado, ash, como decirlo sin sonar como una bruja…Ehm…Ah ya se!!!Es una chica algo egoísta, es decir, no egoísta de ser egoísta…Sino mas bien egoísta de "Ser egoísta" en sus momentos…Es decir…Les voy a comentar un par de historias de ella…El semestre pasado Izzy, Courtney y yo tuvimos que realizar un proyecto acerca de sueros y vacunas…Pero Courtney estaba "Muy ocupada" con su campaña de presidenta de la clase…Y para colmo ella tenia nuestros libros de texto en su casa…Y sus padres no estaban en la ciudad…En consecuencia…Izzy tuvo que dejarme inyectarla con sustancias desconocidas y tuve que tomar nota de cada proceso, cambio, frecuencia en la cual estos sucedían, etcétera, etcétera…En fin la cosa es que nos sacamos una B+ sin la ayuda de Courtney…Le dimos crédito por algo que no merecía, y el resto lo arreglo el universo…Tengo fiel creencia en el karma y este nunca me falla…Courtney perdió las elecciones, lo cual me hizo sentir mal y bien a la vez…Comprendí su tristeza pero no perdí la oportunidad de echarle en cara lo que hizo…

Como ven…Mis amigas no son demasiado, ok mas bien no son para nada como yo…Pero aun así son mis amigas…Y a las amigas no se las juzga…Se las quiere porque son como son…Para estar en las buenas y en las malas…Y para vivir la vida lo mejor, aceptable o mas mal posible de acuerdo a tu suerte y tu karma…Para serles sincera si algo me va a pasar prefiero ganármelo sola…No importa si es lo bueno o lo malo…

En fin…

Llegue al Instituto Wawanakwa…El peor lugar de la existencia…

El campo de batalla de las mentes jóvenes como lo apodaría el director…

Siempre tuve el extraño presentimiento, por así decirlo…De que el director McLean adoraba que todos estuviéramos en contra de todos…

No, creo que ahora mi mente intente culpar a todos en la escuela de que el semestre pasado yo haya tenido tan llena mi hoja disciplinaria…Si, debe ser eso…O quizás no…Ay mi mente se agita demasiado cuando estoy nerviosa, no, nerviosa no es la palabra, mas bien es molesta…No soporto el no saber que quiero en la vida…Es decir, la respuesta no me va a caer en la cara, no?

*Gwen se patina con un charquito de agua del piso y al chocar con una pared le cae el póster que antes estaba colgado en el antes mencionado muro*

-Ay Charco tonto…No podías ser mas estupido e inoportuno???-Y Gwen se quedo en Mute cuando leyó el póster…MUESTRA DE ARTE PARA NOVATOS...ESTA SABADO 3:30 PM...

Ese seria quizas el sueño de mi vida???Jamás pense en ser dibujante pero la idea parecia divertida...Siempre tuve el dibujo como pasatiempo...Y quien dice que el póster no seria una señal del destino???

-Gwen!!!-La voz de una rubia ojiverde me hizo recordar que yo seguía como tonta en el suelo, aun mas tonta que el charco!!!Insólito, no?

-Ay, mi cabeza-Sorprendente como no sentí antes el dolor y ahora si…

-Ven, dame la mano, estas bien?-Dijo la rubia tendiéndome una mano para pararme…

-Si, Bridge, no te preocupes, no hay daño permanente aun-

-Apúrate que llegaremos tarde, y escuche por los pasillos que el profesor de física es muy pero muy exigente y reiterativo, si llegamos tarde nos lo reprochara hasta el final de nuestras vidas, y volverá como un zombie si hace falta para reprochárnoslos más…-

-Y que hacemos aun aquí? Corre-

*Momentos después*

Por suerte llegamos…Saben Bridge no se equivoco para nada…El profesor de física era todo lo que dijo pero peor…Era insoportable…No pudo hacernos el cliché de decir…Este día es para presentarse, yada, yada, yada, No, el tuvo que empezar con el temario del año…Hoy nos paso toda la teoría de la gravedad de Isaac Newton…Si completita y si…Con todo lo que nos dijo…No importa si eras Noah, el chico mas listo de la clase, esta clase era somnífero puro…Honestamente no le preste nada de atención…Y no entendí casi nada…Tenia ganas de meterle el pie en medio del camino al teacher para ver si así todos comprendíamos el porque los objetos caen…

Cuando toco el timbre del almuerzo…

Honestamente tan mal estaba que estaba feliz de tener que ir al casino/comedor…

En ese momento de locura hubiera sido capaz de comer la comida del Inspector/Chef Hatchet…Todo es mejor que esa clase horrible que tuve que soportar…Mas bien tuvimos…Hoy opte por sentarme con Leshawna y tuve que hacerle señas, muecas, sacudirla, gritarle en el oído a un volumen controlado(Se puede gritar a volumen controlado?) cada cinco segundos porque se quedaba dormida…

Creí notar que Heather no estaba en ninguna parte…Yey!!!Ni pistas de la bruja!!!Pero no podía cantar victoria…En algún momento seria el confrontamiento…Fuera directa o indirectamente ella buscaría la forma de hacerme daño!!!Debía tener los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo…!!!

*Suena el timbre*

Ay torpe timbre…Mis debates mentales se consumen mí tiempo!!!

Siguiente clase: Matemáticas…Esto es un lío…Son puros problemas!!!

Pero antes el profesor anuncio que habría un nuevo alumno…

Lo primero que vino a mi mente:

"Vaya que raro que un nuevo llegue después del receso"

Pero cuando entro sentí que ya conocía al chico…

Es decir...Cabello negro, piel bronceada o al menos con mas color que la mía, pero su mirada era lo que me traía inquieta…Tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda que de algún lado los conocía, eso le susurraban estos a mi mente…Y si eso no alcanzaba mi corazón también estaba de acuerdo con la hipótesis…

No estaba segura hasta que el maestro de matemáticas leyó el registro…

-Bien jóvenes, este es su nuevo compañero, Trent Smith, llega recién por los tramites del colegio y por estar con registros de la ciudad, es nuevo en la ciudad…-

Bien esto último ya interconecto todas las pistas dadas por mi interior…

No quedaba duda…

Yo lo conocía…

Y no sabia si alegrarme, entristecer, enfurecer o las res a la vez!!!

Pero el asunto que tuve con el no quedaría así…

Que importa que me tachen de rencorosa???

Las cosas son así y nada ni nadie las va cambiar!!!

**Prepárense para la que les espera…Ya que este fic es un huracán de confusiones amorosas!!! :)**

**Y que conste, lo leen bajo su propio riesgo…**

**Que pasara con Gwen???Que le hizo el chico disque-misterioso???Gwen seguirá su nuevo sueño de ser pintora/dibujante???Nos enteraremos de mas cosas de su diario???Usare menos los tres signos de pregunta???La verdad yo creo que no, pero ya que…**

**Aclaración: 6 meses de Trent va a tardar un poquito en seguir ya que esta muy corto…El NxI(Ya escrito)esta en crisis porque me quedo muy Zarpado/Se me fue la mano…**

**Y el NxH(Jamás mencionado) que iba a subir tenia originalmente un disque-lemon…Y yo soy muy inocente para escribir esas cosas…Y sin el lemon no tiene mucho sentido así que quedo en cancelado…**

**Eso seria todo…**

**Nos vemos!!!**


	2. El factor X problemas

Hola!!!

Volví!!!

Yo creo que no les di tiempo para extrañarme, no?

Ay tendría que haber esperado más…

Pero ya que no lo hice…

Traigo el segundo capitulo de este ataque masivo llamado fic…Traten de llamar a emergencias si sienten mareos…Pueden tener un colapso mental…

**NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe**

Gwen's Pov

Ay, y ahora que hago???

Correr???No, los profes van a salir a buscarme…

Lanzarme por la ventana???No, eso no es discreto…

Viajar a Timbuktu???No, ahora estoy pobre!!!

Que hago???

Ya se, me voy a ocultar…

Trent Smith nunca, pero nunca se va a enterar de que yo estuve aquí…

*Acto seguido Gwen se puso un sombrero negro y un pañuelo color violeta para cubrir su cara, excepto sus ojos, los cuales cubrió con unos lentes de sol azules, ni pregunten de donde los saco…*

-Trent, ya que eres nuevo puedes sentarte en…Ehm…Junto a Gwen…-Dijo el idiota maestro de matemáticas…

Oigan que hice para que hoy, justo hoy, todo el mundo este en mi contra???

Trent tomo asiento a mi lado…

Por un lado… Sin mi disfraz Trent podría reconocerme…Por otro lado, podría existir la posibilidad de que no…

Opte por la primera opción y no me quite el disfraz…No por falta de valentía, valentía me sobra, pero si iba a haber un momento de confrontación entre nosotros, no importa la magnitud de nuestro conflicto, el mejor momento para arreglarlo seria…CUALQUIER OTRO QUE NO FUESE DURANTE CLASES!!!

Trent intento hablarme muchas veces…Tuve que ignorarlo, con o sin disfraz eso hubiera pasado, lo reconozco…

Como paso antes pero por un motivo diferente…

No preste nada de atención a la clase…

Trent se percato de eso…

-Oye, ehm…Gwen? Estas prestando atención?-

No es posible…Que iba a decir? Lo siento, Trent, así como ves, yo no puedo contestarte nada porque no quiero que te acuerdes de quien soy aun…

Es que acaso esa explicación tiene la mas minima pizca de lógica? Porque hasta para mí, que por así decirlo estoy algo chiflada, esto es bastante descabellado…

En ese momento solo lo ignore…

Mi plan iba…

Iba mal, sinceramente…

Pero podría haber ido peor…

La milagrosa campana salvo el día una vez mas…

Pero como yo iba súper acelerada…

Ni me fije en el camino…

Y pase a tropezarme y caer en brazos del inoportuno de mi compañero de matemáticas…

Quedamos tan cerquita…Que fuimos obligados por el cruel destino a mirarnos a los ojos durante los diez segundos en los que Trent no me soltó…

Y ese ratito me alcanzo para rememorar el porque estoy furiosísima con el…

Normal Pov…

*Flash Back 1*

-Muevete perdedora…-Dijo una niña muy alta, morena que no aparentaba la edad que tenia…

-Disculpa Natasha, pero yo estaba pintando aquí-Dijo una Gwen de cinco años…Ya saben lo mismo que es ahora, pero sin desarrollo, mas pequeña y con el cabello negro…

-Bien-Natasha le tiro el contenido de una lata completita de pintura de color verde a Gwen…La cual quedo cubierta de pies a cabeza por la pintura…-Ahí tienes pintorcita-

Que hacer en un momento así???Siendo una niña pequeña sin posibilidad de ganarle a una matona que te dobla la altura…

Fácil, le das una probada de su propio chocolate…

Gwen tomo una lata de pintura azul oscuro…Y acto seguido…Intento lanzársela a Natasha…

Pero si eres fiel creyente del karma, el universo, la fuerza, x cosas…Debes saber que los poderes de estos funcionan para los dos lados…

Y la pintura término en un chico de ojos verdes, piel mate y cabello negro(Les suena?)

Si gente, como lo imaginan el quedo tal como Gwen solo que con un color diferente…

-Ay la embarre, lo siento, no fue mi intención, no quise cubrirte de pintura, Perdóname!!!-Dijo ella completamente apenada…

Bien de por si es extraño, tener que pedirle disculpas a alguien que ni conoces…Pero si es por una venganza…Un chico de ojos tan bonitos, de seguro no comprende los fundamentos de las venganzas femeninas…

Para suerte de Gwen…Este chico resulto ser diferente…

-Tranquila, me gusta el color-Dijo dulcemente el chico…

??? Eran los signos que Gwen tenia en la cabeza de momento…

-Entonces no estas furioso???-Pregunto ella dudando de las palabras del chico…

-No, por que iba a estarlo???-Dijo el muy comprensivo…

-No se, pero si me perdonaste lo menos que puedo hacer es presentarme, soy Gwen-Se presento la chica…

-Trent, Sabes? Gwen es un lindo nombre-Dijo el actual músico como halago…

-Si, más te vale no decirme Gwendolyn, jamás en tu vida-Lo amenazo ella…

Ambos empezaron a reír mientras miraban fijamente los ojos del otro…

*Flash Back 2*

Trent tenía una guitarra a baterías tras su espalda y se sentó al lado de Gwen durante el almuerzo…

-Hola, quería mostrarte algo-Dijo nuestro pequeño musiquito…

-Si? Y que será???-Dijo nuestra chica gótica favorita…

-Esto-Dijo el…

Trent aprieta los botones de la guitarra…Y empieza a cantar…

-Gwen eres linda…Eres la mas linda…Eres la mas lista…Eres mi mejor amiga-

Gwen se ruborizo por las palabras del chico…Ok lo admitimos la canción era medio hueca, pero piénsenlo, tienen cinco años…Es lógico!!!

*Flash Back 3*

-Gwen quieres que te ayude con tu castillo de arena?-Le pregunto el ojiverde a su amiga…

-Si esta bien…Podrías…-Pero la niña fue interrumpida por un tipo de traje…Ah un diplomático…

-Trent, tenemos que irnos, despídete de tu amiga…Rápido-Dijo el recién aparecido…

-Si, Padre, Adiós Gwen, nos vemos mañana…-Se despidió el niño…

-Lo prometes?-Lo cuestiono ella incrédula…

-Lo prometo-Le dijo el guiñándole un ojo…

-Bien, Hasta mañana Trent-Le dijo ella feliz de poder confiar en alguien como solo una niña de cinco años puede hacerlo…

*Fin de Flash Backs*

Gwen solo gruño para si misma…

Recordar que Trent le mintió…

No importa que fuese una promesa infantil…Era una traición…

Y las traiciones se pagan o con la indiferencia o con la venganza…

Gwen es muy pasiva, si se vengaría, seria con tiempo…

Pero cruelmente tuvo que volver a la realidad fuera de su mente…

Una realidad mucho menos bonita que la interior…

Trent aun seguía teniéndola en sus brazos…

-YA SUELTAME!!!!-Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas…

Quizás puede parecer que Gwen perdió la razón…Pero en realidad es que…"Perdió la razón"

Trent permitió que la chica gótica depositara sus pies en el suelo…

Si comparan a esta Gwen con la Gwen original…La otra Gwen tiene los pies en la tierra mas que esta!!!

Fuera de eso…

Gwen se fue súper molesta…

No tengo claro el porque…

Si por que Trent fuese tan lindo((Borren eso de sus mentes y la sonrisa de sus caras, Gwen no piensa eso de Trent y no lo digo porque me estén amenazando)y fuese tan falso a la vez…

Porque ella no permitía que ningún chico se le acercara para hacerla sufrir…

Porque Trent violo su espacio personal…

Porque se paso de la regla de los tres segundos de tener a alguien abrazado…

O porque simplemente la paso mal… CUANDO EL AL VERLA A LOS OJOS NO LA RECONOCIO!!!

Fuese cual fuese la razón, mas o menos, tenia sentido…

Gwen solo se retiro con una mueca de ligera molestia en su rostro…

Ligera molestia, Ja, estoy jugando acaso?

Furia, Ira, Tristeza, eso era lo que decía su cara…

No podía sentirse peor…

Apenas perdió de vista a sus compañeros y al poseedor de los ojos verdes que la acosaban…

Sus amigas no pudieron alcanzarla…

Gwen corrió, y corrió, y corrió…

En ese momento no había forma de sentirse peor…

Es decir…

Como podría?

Lo único que podría empeorarlo seria…

Esperen, Gwen iba tan rápido que se paso a llevar a alguien mientras corría…

Oh no…

Con todo lo malo que le aso en el día…

Es que no podían pasarle mas cosas porque el universo ya hizo que todo lo malo le pasara en menos de24 horas…

La persona a la cual taclee sin querer y que ya estaba a un distancia de mi…

Era inconfundible…

Era maléfica…

Irrealmente tramposa…

Muy engañosa…

Todo lo malo que puedan pensar de una persona…

Estaba totalmente conjugado en la Queen B de mi escuela…

-Vaya mira lo que trajo el viento, el pronóstico del transito para hoy: Calles vacías en su mayoría con pasillos atacados con góticas raras enloquecidas…-

La mordaz voz de la Queen B…Era un martirio…

-Heather, mi día ya fue bastante malo, no lo empeores, tu sola presencia me hace perder la paciencia, busca a alguien, no me importa si no es de este planeta, solo aléjate de mi-Dijo una muy molesta Gwen…

-Relájate, no entrare a clases, solo vine a saludar a mi novio, no te torturare hasta mañana-

-Quien puede ser tan desafortunado como para ser tu novio???-Dijo la gótica a la defensiva…

-Hola Heather, Perdón por la demora…Almorzamos juntos???-

-Claro Trent-Miro a Gwen un segundo-Gwen te presento a Trent, el es mi novio-

Ok el mundo hoy esta en tu contra Gwen…

-Heather, el y yo ya nos conocemos-

-De donde???-

-No nos conocemos de antes, RECIEN NOS CONOCIMOS HOY!!!-Respondió Gwen nerviosa obre todo en la ultima parte la cual grito…

-Gwen quieres almorzar con nosotros???-Pregunto Trent sin notar la tensión entre ambas chicas (Ay tan ingenuo el)

-No, gracias, no quiero interrumpir su almuerzo especial de novios-Dijo lo mas cortante que pudo Gwen…

-Pero-Intento persuadirla Trent antes de ser interrumpido…

-No Trent, tiene razón, mejor almorzamos solos-Dijo su horrenda novia para no tener que compartir el aire con Gwen…

Acto seguido la pareja y la chica gótica tomaron diferentes rumbos…

Ellos hacia el casino/comedor…

Y Gwen hacia la sala de arte…Tenia que estar sola, y no le apetecía para nada servirse un plato de Heather y Trent felices compartiendo un plato de spaghetti…

Pero a veces lo que quieres no es lo que logras…

Honestamente ya tengo que hacer que el fic deje de centrarse tanto en Gwen…

Pero es que actualmente es mi personaje favorito…

La estuvo pasando muy mal…

Y la mayoría de los otros que tiene que salir en la historia empezaron a caerme mal…

Y con eso me refiero a Bridgette (La cual me ha estado decepcionando, MALA AMIGA!!!), Leshawna (Ella por ser traidora con su amiga y expulsarla o por mentirle a Harold con lo de que ellos no podían estar juntos) y después odio a todos los Tramoyistas asesinos…A Justin por obvias razones…A Lindsay ya le perdí el respeto que le tuve en la temporada pasada…Beth ahora no se merece ganar por lo que hizo(Ponerse de parte de Justin es ruin y sobornar es + bajo)…Y Owen quien tuvo la culpa de todo(El le metió el chukie en la cabeza a Trent de que Gwen quería ganar)…Honestamente yo creo que cuando se iban a estrellar en la 2° del desafío de la prisión y Lindsay logro parar…MERECIAN ESTRELLARSE!!!Como pudieron hacerle eso a Gwen???Les parece justo???Gwen les hizo algo???No, verdad???Ella no les debió regalar nada y para colmo vuelve Izzy…Que ahora tampoco me cae bien…Primero ayudo a los I.G y luego cuando vio que ganaron los otros, se fue con los T.A…Y para colmo es ilegal, aunque aceptémoslo es Izzy…Y Chris dejo muy abierta la franja para los vacíos legales…

Respecto al fic…

Que pasara con Gwen ahora???Que hará para desahogarse???Quien la consolara???Trent y Heather compartirán el spaghetti como en "La dama y el vagabundo"??? Esperemos que no…

Pórtense mal, coman dulces, desvélense y sean voluntarios en obras de caridad y orfanatos (Soy re buena influencia, no?)

Nos vemos pronto…

Paz!!!


	3. El arte de mentir!

Yo…

Si otra vez…

Lamento no haber desaparecido…

Estoy con una condición algo malita…

Estoy más tomada de la garganta!!!

No puedo cantar, ni hablar ni gritar, ni nada!!!

ES HORRIBLE!!!

Bueno a ustedes que les importa si nunca han oído mi voz, no???

Mi cerebro se seca a cada que no subo un fic…

Así que lo mejor es que sea responsable…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…Casi sonó como si hablara en serio, no?

Ya en serio…

Voy a ser más responsable…

Esa no se la cree ni Trent, y el tan ingenuo que es…!!!

**NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe**

Gwen's Pov…

Correr se volvió un hábito para mí durante las últimas 24 horas…

Dos nombres están resonando en mi mente…

Si, hablo de Trent y Heather…

Una no puede ver venir lo que le depara el destino en cuanto a problemas…

Salvo que seas Izzy y no te importen…

Pero no!!!Yo justo tenia que salir a la típica adolescente la cual es atormentada!!!

Oh terrible destino!!!

Si sigo así, terminare actuando en la obra de Hamlet!!!

En estos momentos son en los que desearía ser una niña ingenua de 5 años cuando podía confiar en Trent, cuando no conocía a Heather y cuando tenía a mi amigo imaginario!!!

Ya se que suena cursi…

Pero sobretodo ilógico!!!

Hablamos de mí, de Gwen, de la desadaptada chica gótica!!!

Amigo imaginario+Chica gótica, es como decir camisa a rayas con pantalón a cuadros, para nada pegan!!!(No se de donde sacan eso, hay gente a la que esa combinación si le va!!!)

Normal Pov…

Aun por loco que suene…Ella extrañaba su infancia como cualquier otra niña fresa con momentos de nostalgia!!!Claro si le sacamos el hecho de que las fresitas juegan con Barbies, y al salón de belleza y todo eso!!!El resto si describía a nuestra Gwen…

Pero ya esa es otra historia…

Que curiosamente encaja con la que les estoy contando…

No le digan a Courtney todas las intimidades que cuento de Gwen…Ella podría usarlas en su contra por mas amigas o lo que sea que sean en este fic!!!

Volvamos a la historia…

Gwen corría y corría y corría!!!

Con solo un destino en su mente!!!

El salón de arte!!!

Gwen sentía que solo podía pintar para descargarse!!!

Y ahí empezó…

Se sentó en un rincón…

A ella le gustaba estar en esos lugares…

Eran como ella…

Solitarios y grises…

Pero eso era inspiración en sus momentos de dolor…

Sus bocetos empezaron como garabatos…

Y luego tomaron forma…

Pero era algo que solo le hacia daño!!!

Dibujo muchas escenas de ella y Trent de niños…

Jugando en la arena…

Trent dedicándole canciones…

El músico intentando hacerla reír…

Cada boceto por mas feliz que fuera la escena…

Gwen lo lanzo a un costado de la habitación hecho un bollo de papel arrugadísimo…

Entonces intento enfocarse en otra cosa…

Y así lo hizo…

Empezó a dibujar a un rostro que de algún modo conocía…

El dibujo era de un muchacho de cabello negro con un mohawk verde y ojos celestes con varios piercings…Se le hacia familiar, hasta ahí reconocía nuestra protagonista, ya que…NO SABIA QUIEN ERA EL CHICO!!!

Y LO TETRICO NO LLEGABA HASTA AHÍ NOMAS…No señor!!!

Lo raro y espeluznante era que una voz salia de la nada diciendo…

-La pasas mal???-

-Quien dijo eso???-Pregunto nuestra protagonista con coraje (Ven que ella es re valiente???)

-Mira hacia aquí-

Gwen mira hacia la ventana y ve al Inspector Hatchet con traje de chica stripper…

Y ella con un lindo tic…

-AHH NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A DORMIR!!!-Grito tanto que se escucho desde Neptuno…Diría que a Plutón pero a quien le importa si ya no es planeta, no???

-No, mas abajo-Dijo la voz haciendo una obvia referencia a que Gwen miro a la "cosa" equivocada…

Gwen solo diviso al cuadro que pinto como la única otra cosa en el salón aparte de ella…

Entonces…Que causaba el ruido???

*En el casino/cafetería*

Todos los alumnos miraban con desden a los objetos en sus charolas que el sistema legal estudiantil les imponía y se dignaban a llamar comida…

Claro desde cierto punto de vista eso podía considerarse comida…

Comida ya pasada de fecha de caducidad…

Con hongos y bacterias, pero comida al fin…

Pero no sabíamos si era comida para humanos…

Siempre nos quedara la duda…

Vayamos directo a la pareja dispareja…

Heather y Trent se encontraban almorzando en una mesa para ellos solos…

Heather les "pidió" a sus "Amigos" que la dejaran almorzar c/ su "novio" a solas…

Quizás Heather estaba pasándola súper con Trent…

Pero por el lado masculino de esta pareja, la versión de esta historia es medio diferente…

Trent aun no dejaba de pensar en su compañera de matemáticas…

El le había hecho algo de modo que ella debiese odiarlo???

Se conocían de hace solo unas horas…

Según el, cualquier impresión negativa que ella tuviese de el seria solo por juzgarlo mal demasiado pronto…

Porque el músico en cambio tenia una impresión muy positiva de ella…

La conocía hace unas horas y ya la sentía su amiga, claro una amiga la cual no sabes si piensa lo mismo, pero amiga al fin…

Y suponiendo que debiese hacerle caso a su novia y dejar de preocuparse por un espécimen escapado de un laboratorio de lunáticos, Heather jamás imaginaria que el pensaría en Gwen, y menos que menos, dudaría de la atención que el le ponía …Ya que a ella no le importaba mucho lo que opinara la gente solo debían escucharla a ella hablar de lo genial, bella y lista que era!!!Y si eres tan narcisista no notas si te prestan atención o no!!!

De lo que estamos seguros…

Es de que Gwen no se salía de la cabeza y por que no? Del corazón de Trent…

*En el salón de arte*

-Ya va, quien esta hablando???-Gwen sin una pizca de miedo ya hasta sonaba divertida…

-Te importa saberlo???-Pregunto la voz…

-Si no es mucha molestia, ya tengo que irme a la clase de historia en unos 10 minutos y quiero ser puntual-Dijo ella medio hastiada…

-Jamás te importaron mucho los horarios, tú siempre fuiste de las que llegan justo a tiempo-La voz provenía del ultimo boceto que dibujo Gwen…

Y de este emergió una luz…

Y el dibujo se materializo frente a Gwen…

Era tal cual ella lo retrato…

Y al verlo ella lo reconoció…

-Amigo imaginario???-Pregunto sin poder creerlo todavía…

-Ay Gwenny quien mas podía ser???-Dijo el amigo…

A diferencia de Trent, a su amigo no le podía guardar rencor…

E intento abrazarlo de la emoción…Y caro luego recordó que el era un espíritu al cual no podía tocar…

-Y que haces aquí???Digo no es que no este feliz de verte, pero porque volviste???-Dijo ella dudosa…

-Recuerda el código de los amigos imaginario-Dijo el felizmente…

-Que???El que dice que los amigos no pueden dejar a sus niños si tienen problemas???-Pregunto la gótica…

-Sipi-Dijo el con simpleza…

-Aun si están en la adolescencia???-A ella le quedaban dudas…

-Por algo estoy aquí, verdad, nena???-Algo parecía haber cambiado en el amigo imaginario…

-Si es cierto, bueno supongo que sabes que me pasa no?-Le cuestiono ella…

-Imagino que camina, tiene una guitarra en las manos y una novia asiática, me equivoco???-Rayos, deja de meterte en la mente de Gwen, maldito amigo imaginario!!!

-Ay ya se…Y bien???-Pregunto ella…

-Bien que, Gwen???-El punk es mas curioso, no?

-Que como te voy a decir ahora???-Aclaro ella…

-A que te refieres???-Sigue sin entender, que tipo…

-Piénsalo decirte "Amigo imaginario todo el tiempo suena medio aburrido, además es muy largo!!!-Tiene razón…

-Te doy la razón con eso, entonces como???-Aun tenia sus dudas…

-Como que???-Mas distraída Gwen…

-Gwen, que como me voy a llamar???-Ah, ahora entendió…

-Ah eso…No se!!!-Que poco imaginativa!!!

El amigo se golpea la frente…

-Ya, no te enfurezcas…Te voy a decir Duncan!!!-Wii!!!No, no la Nintendo, signo de felicidad…

-Por que Duncan???-Rayos, no te conformas con que te dimos nombre???

-Porque, es un nombre ingles como el mío…Y o te quedas con ese o te pongo Leslie-Así se habla Gwenny…

-Empezó a gustarme el llamarme Duncan-Ya perdiste la guerra…Arriba nosotras!!!

*Tok tok*

Alguien tocaba la puerta…

-Gwen podemos pasar???-

-Estas bien, Chica???-

Las voces eran inconfundibles…Eran Bridgette y Leshawna…Seguro que recorrieron media escuela buscándome…

-Si, pasen-Se rindió ella…

-Gwen, que paso???-Le pregunto su amiga rubia…

-Nada-Respondió ella tan cortante que ni parecía hablar con sus amigas…Mintio, lo cual para ella ya era costumbre desde hace unas horas...

-Yo no llamaría nada a haber reaccionada tan mal cuando el pastelito te tenia en sus brazos-Dijo Leshawna intuyendo que a Gwen no le molesto ni tanto como decía que Trent "Pastelito" Smith la tuviera cerquita…

-Leshawna no se de que me hablas…Yo estoy súper y ni pienses que ahora me importan los chicos-Dijo la gótica mas cortante que antes…

-Menos mal, ya que Courtney escribiría horrores de páginas de eso en su diario sensacionalista si se enterara de eso-Leshawna tenia razón…

-Gwen, segura que no piensas en los muchachos???-La morena aun tenia dudas…

-Obvio!!!-Dijo súper segura…

-Entonces quien es el chico del retrato???-Oh de esta no te salvas!!!

-Déjame verlo…Gwen esta lindo el chico-Ah mas linda, ella lo aprueba…

-Me agrada la rubia-Malo Duncan, mujeriego!!!

-Aunque tiene pinta de chico malo y aparte no le llega ni a los talones a mi Geoff-Oh golpe bajo…

-Retiro lo dicho-Bien, Dunky!!!

-Bridgy, olvídate de ese sueño, ese chico es más mujeriego que los musulmanes con dinero, y Leshawna el no es nadie…-Les destruiste su burbuja!!!

-Ay Gracias Gwen-Dijo sarcásticamente su A.M…(Amigo imaginario)…

-No lo decía en serio-Intento disculparse…

-A quien le hablas Gwen???-Te descubrieron…Corre!!!

-A…Nadie!!!-Buena Excusa…XD…

-Claaaro-No le creyeron ni letra!!!

-Saben hoy estoy inspirada, siéntense un rato y voy a hacerles un retrato-Oh desvía la atención…Buena!!!

-Gwen, quedan como cinco minutos-Bridgette tiene un buen punto…

-Si, tengo tiempo de sobra-Presumida!!!

Bridgette y Leshawna se sentaron en un banquito frente a Gwen para que las dibujara en su block…

Mientras ella dibujaba Duncan hacia caras chistosas tras las amigas de la gótica, y ella por momentos se reía y sus amigas no entendían bien porque…

Sonó el timbre…

Tiempo de historia…

Pero por alguna razón, inentendible para todos menos nosotros, Gwen ya no estaba tan decaída como hace rato…

Pero tras la sonrisa que reemplazo a las lágrimas que antes corrían por su cara…

Aun presentaba un cruel dilema…

Era un Trent Vs. Duncan…

No estaba segura, pero ambos ocupaban un espacio en su mente y otro en su corazoncito…

Y siendo tan complicada como es…

Esto iba cada vez peor y peor por mas que lo disimulara!!!

Las tres chicas caminaban por los pasillos hasta que…

-Espera Justin…Yo se como apagar el incendio solo quédate quieto!!!-

Sip, era Isabella…Izzy de cariño…Persiguiendo a su amor de la semana: Justin…

Un modelo de revista…

El rompecorazones del salón…

La cosa es que había estado saliendo con la pelirroja la ultima semana…

Y el día de hoy sin querer…

Izzy le prendió fuego al cabello de Justin y el salio corriendo llamándola loca esquizofrénica…

No le preocupo mucho a sus amigas ya que suponían que dentro de unas semanas Izzy ya andaría tras otro chico…Y ellas rogando porque su amiga no se meta con los suyos…

Bridgette empezó a hablar…

-Gwen, se que no estas bien, por eso, se que te va a hacer sentir mejor-

-Vas a mandar a Heather a la luna???O mejor la vas a mandar a la luna???-Comento Gwen esperanzada!!!

-Tu solo ve a esta dirección a las 3 PM…Confía en mi-Le da un papel...

-Tengo opción???-

-Nop, ven, vamos a clases…-

Hola de nuevo!!!

Si, ya se, actualice tarde…

Estaba en Pta. Arenas…

El otro día fui a cenar con mi familia…

Les resumire lo mal que salio…

Me conocen???Saben que soy amargada???

Pues bien, ese día yo tuve que levantarles el ánimo a mis padres y a mi hermanito ya que todos estaban peleados…

Saben lo mala que tiene que ser una noche para que tu(Osea yo), la chica gótica aguafiestas de la familia termines siendo el rayito de sol de la casa???(Pues si no saben debe de ser muy mala)

Respecto al show...

Hoy vi el capitulo estreno...No lo termine de entender...Es injusto!!!Queria que Dj se quedara!!!Hablando de el, ya me convenci de que haria buena pareja con Heather...Ah y sobre ella, Cada vez me sorprende mas...Parece...Parece...UN SER HUMANO!!!De veras!!!Ya hasta es de mis favoritas para ganar!!!Por ultimo me queda hablar un poquito de los tramoyistas!!!Owen ya me tiene harta...Esta demasiado hormonal!!!Otra cosa, Lindsay ya dejo de ser tan odiable, quizas no les paresca pero a mi me agrado que fuera mas seria, yo no le llamaria mandona a su forma de liderazgo y los muy mal agradecidos de sus compañeros de seguro que la expulsaban a ella en vez de a Justin si Dj no confesaba, y eso que ella hizo un trabajo genial!!!Y Beth...Es muy, muy, muy tonta!!!Una no abandona a su BFF por un chico...Segun yo, las amigas primero!!!Los chicos, cuando hagan falta!!!

Respecto al fic…

Que pasara???

Que sorpresa le preparo Bridgette a Gwen???Izzy lograra salvar en este fic a Justin de la calvicie???Terminare mi tarea de historia???Cuanto cuesta un viaje sin retorno a la luna???Podremos hacerle un transplante de cara a Heather para no ver su rostro si conquista Europa un día???Ojala que si…

Nos vemos cuando me digne a actualizar!!!

Bye!!!


	4. Asi es la historia!

Hay cosas de las que me he dado cuenta en esta última semana…

1° Creo que me estoy volviendo una buena persona…Y no es en secreto como siempre quise mantenerlo en mi vida!!!

Miren, he sido tutora de medio curso, he estado siendo un rayito de sol con mi familia, estoy vistiendo…DEMASIADO COLORIDA!!!

2° Vivo en un mundo lleno de machismo!!!

3° Por los chicos que creen que pueden mandarme me he metido en muchos líos!!!

4° Yo no estoy bipolar…ESTOY TRIPOLAR!!!Y es horrible!!!

5° He llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo anterior es el resultado de la culpa que siento por una mala acción que realice con anterioridad…

Pero no están aquí para saber los contrates de mi problemática vida…Y como saco a relucir mi cambiante personalidad, verdad???

Sin más preámbulos, el fic!!!

**Disclaimer: TDI no es mío, OTRA DECEPCION MÁS!!!…Y hace rato que no escribía esto (Menos mal que dije sin mas preámbulos…)**

**NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…**

Gwen's Pov…

Querido diario…

Se que considerando el hecho de que eres el ultimo en enterarse de todo…

Así que terminare de platicarte la historia de mi vida, durante la hora historia antes de que Betty cave mi sentencia de muerte…

Aun no termine de presentarte a mi grupo de clases…

Así que lo voy a terminar…

Recuerdas que mis amigas y yo, exceptuando a Courtney, seriamos lo que la mayoría consideraría las raras del curso…Bien existen los otros dos grupos de chicas en discordia…

Las populares y las independientes!!!

La populares como sabes…

Constan de Heather, La Queen Bee…

Lindsay, una Barbie viviente con -50% de materia gris a la cual nadie toma demasiado enserio…Aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que ella no es malvada como Heather la cual nadie excepto yo, sabe que no es su verdadera mejor amiga…Pero Shhh…Es un secreto entre Lindsay, tu, yo y Beth…

Y claro luego están las clones…Osea Katie y Sadie…Esas chicas son un dolor de cabeza!!!Se visten, piensan y dicen todo lo mismo que la otra…Según yo, comparten el mismo cerebro!!!Aunque la ciencia aun no lo ha probado!!!

Respecto a las independientes…

Son chicas muy similares a nosotras…Pero ellas actúan solas…

Courtney a pesar de ser mi amiga y de Izzy, Bridd y Leshawna…Pertenece a este grupo…

Después esta Beth…Ella siempre busco ser una chica popular…Menos mal que jamás lo ha logrado…La popularidad cambia a las personas y las cambia para peor…

Por ultimo esta Eva…Ella es la competencia de Bridgette en el gimnasio!!!Es una líder excelente, pero tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios…Si aunque parezca imposible es peor que el mío!!!

Respecto a los chicos…A los cuales superamos en número…

Puedo citar a los siguientes especimenes…

En primera…A Cody…Mi dolor de cabeza personal…Un amigo al cual siempre tengo que sacar de líos…Se preguntan por que lo hago???Simple, me recuerda a mi hermanito menor…Y una buena hermana mayor protege a su hermanito, no???

Dj, es mi otro protegido…Ya saben lo cuido de las inyecciones, cucarachas, alturas, fieras, Heather(esperen esa también es una fiera, lamento el error), asesinos, mounstros, Heather, películas de horror, agua, Y de Heather otra vez…

Ahora he de nombrar a alguien quien a diferencia de muchos, no me simpatiza. Geoff…

El "noviecito" de una de mis mejores amigas!!!Es un chico súper odioso…No tiene metas, no le cuesta nada ganarse las cosas, se preocupa solo por el talle del sostén de las chicas y cambia de novias como de calcetines, y lo peor "mi hermanita pequeña" Bridd no ve esa parte de el!!!Y Dj es su mejor amigo!!!

Por otro lado…Esta el señor Doris McGrady…Digo Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady el quinto…Hablando de nombres ridículos!!!El es…Mas bien "eso" es el disque novio de mi mejor amiga Leshawna!!!Que estoy diciendo??? En realidad Leshawna siempre me lo ha negado mientras que Doris, que diga Harold…Me lo afirma!!! Leshawna siempre fue un poquito mentirosita con estas cosas…Así que no se a quien creerle!!!

No podía faltarme mencionar al novio de Izzy!!!Es Justin…Ya te mencione querido diario que el es modelo, es algo engreído y se aprovecha de las chicas…Estoy feliz de que este con ella…Porque si en algún momento le hace algo…Izzy va a hacer que se las pague todas!!!

Luego tengo a Owen…El mejor amigo de Iz…Chico de huesos grandes y corazón grande!!!Podrá ser demasiado alegre, simpático, fiestero y juguetón pero a diferencia de Geoff…El me agrada!!!

Necesito mencionar a la única otra persona que imagina el entorno escolar como yo…El es Noah…Nuestro cerebrito, el tutor del curso de verano, pero tiene un exceso de realismo en la sangre!!!Se cierra a cada posibilidad que se muestre tantito ilógica…Creo que Izzy tiene cierta manía con fastidiarlo…En cierta forma, yo apoyo el carácter de ella respecto a eso…Claro, yo conozco mis limites!!!

Como ves las chicas mandamos!!!

-GWENDOLYN!!!-Esa vos insoportable me saco de mis pensamientos…Oh no…Era la teacher de historia…Capto con su radar alienígena que no estoy prestando atención!!!Va a hacer mi vida miserable…No escuche nada de la lección…

-Bien, Srta. Gwendolyn ya que esta tan inmersa en escribir…Por que no nos dice en que año fue la primera guerra mundial…???-

Oh no…Me había quedado en blanco…Todo gracias a Trent, Heather, Duncan, Bridgette y el Inspector/Chef Hatchet cuya imagen me quemara el cerebro por el resto de mi vida y mi muerte si es necesario!!!

Ahora que iba a hacer…???

Quien podría salvarme???

Estaba a punto de admitir…Lo obvio, que no sabia nada…Que ya sabia donde era la oficina del director, que podían bajarme puntos de la boleta…Claro, hasta que…

-Fue en el año 1914-Dijo mi Duncan…Mi amigo imaginario…Mi salvador del día!!!

-1914-Respondí con seguridad ya que Duncan leyó el libro de historia de la profesora!!!

-Y cuando termino???-Pregunto la mujer con esperanzas de aun mandarla a dirección…

-1918-Respondió gracias a Duncan quien seguía soplándole las respuestas…

-Y entre quienes empezó???-Seguía tratando…

-Entre Serbia y el imperio Austro-Húngaro-Seguía ella con seguridad…

-Y quien se unió a Serbia???-Su ultimo intento…

-Rusia-Resultado del marcador…Chica gótica: 4…Profesora malvada: 0…Gana la chica gótica!!!

-Ash…Me rindo, no se distraiga mas, o se va derechito a inspectoría, quedo claro???-

-Si, mi profesora-Respondió Gwen acatando ordenes como un fiel soldado quien termino riendo por lo bajo mientras su amigo le lanzaba una mirada cómplice…

Normal Pov

Mientras que Trent aun no había conseguido entablar una conversación pacifica con la chica gótica…

Seguía algo…Frustrado…

Es decir…

Conoció a Heather en una página de relaciones por Internet…

Heather no era para nada lo que el esperaba…

Y eso que la conocía mucho como para desilusionarse tanto…

Mientras que de Gwen solo lo desilusionaba el hecho de no tener claro si eran amigos o no…

Pero Trent noto que al finalizar su debate mental el salón estaba casi vacío…No es posible, soñaba despierto!!!Y el no lo sabia!!!

Al salir del salón…

Trent se topo con los demás muchachos…

-Viejo, eres un poco lento, no???-Dijo Cody entrando a la conversación…

-Que???-Pregunto Trent totalmente desconcertado…

-Tranquilo, ya te acostumbraras al ritmo del Instituto Wawanakwa-Le dijo Geoff…

-Si, además, eres nuevo…Eso te da un punto a favor, jamás has pasado vergüenzas!!!-Dijo Owen con algo de pena propia!!!

-Hay muchos que jamás hemos pasado vergüenzas, Owen-Dijo Justin con actitud de superado…

-Si, como diga Capitán Peluquín!!!-Dijo el fiestero con su tono habitual de burla al modelo…

-Ehm, si claro…-Dijo el músico aun confundido…

-Ya que eres nuevo, te explicaremos las reglas…Para tu iniciación debes hacer una gran fiesta!!!-Dijo Justin…

-De acuerdo-Asintió el pelinegro…

-Debes invitar a todo el curso-Dijeron Owen y Cody a coro…

-Ok-Dijo el pelinegro…

-Y debes procurar que sea la mejor posible…Mientras mejor sea, tu reputación llegara más alto-Dijo Geoff…

-Bien-Dijo el ojiverde al fin captando todo!!!

-Pero procura que no más alto que la mía-Le advirtió el modelo…

-O que la mía-Le menciono también el rubio fiestero…

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Finalizo Trent…

-Y a quien llevaras a la fiesta Geoff???-Le pregunto Owen…

-Aun no lo se…Quizás a Heather-Dijo el simulando pensar…

-Oye, pierdes el tiempo, escuche que ya tiene nuevo novio, ay no…Reunión del club de videojuegos, tengo que irme!!!Nos vemos-Dicho esto Cody se retiro…

El sintió la culpa de ser el novio del que nadie sabia de una chica que salio en la conversación…

-Rayos, ahora no se me ocurre a quien invitar…Quizás a…Ay no se…A Gwen???-

-NO!!!-Exclamo Trent con mucha potencia en su voz!!!

-A que te refieres???-Le pregunto el rubio algo molesto por esa actitud…

-A que…A Gwen…No le gustan estas cosas…Lo mas posible es que no quiera ir-Dijo el músico para excusarse…

-En realidad es un buen punto, Gwen jamás ha ido a este tipo de fiestas-Secundo Justin…

-Si, ella no es lo que se dice "El alma de la fiesta"-Dijo Owen…

-Bien, si ustedes lo dicen…Pero no me parece bien que no tenga a ninguna chica con quien ir-Dijo el con frustración…El sabrá que significa eso???

-Eso te pasa por salir con todas las chicas del curso-Le recrimino Justin-Yo solo dejo que me admiren y luego de un tiempo elijo…-

-Y cuando será la fiesta???-Le pregunto Owen a Trent…

-No se…Hoy???-

-Imposible, practica de futbol-Dijo Geoff…

-Mañana???-

No puedo, sesión de modelaje-Dijo Justin…

-Si y yo tengo degustación de platos en la pastelería de mi mama-Se excuso Owen…

-El miércoles???-

-Perfecto…Nos vemos, Esmérate, Trent-Le dijo Justin antes de dejarlo junto con Geoff y Owen…

Trent se sintió mas frustrado que antes…

Pero tenia muy claro que lo animaría…

Mientras tanto…

Bridgette's Pov…

Se que Gwen me mintió…

Se que ella se encuentra muy mal…

Mi 6° sentido me lo dice…

Y si algo sabe una chica es que las amigas están en las buenas y en las malas…

Y aun sin saber lo que le molesta…Me esforzare porque se enfoque en otra cosa!!!

*Dicho esto ella fue recogida por su madre en un auto hibrido en color rosa*

Gwen's Pov…

Estoy caminando en un barrio debido a que una de mis amigas esta intentando dispersar mi mente de un tema en el cual no debería entrometerse…

Pero que voy a hacer???Es mi amiga…Y según ella…Quiere actuar como tal…

Pero se que al menos si le comento algo…

Me guardara el secreto…

Estoy empezando a tener vagos recuerdos de este lugar…

Creo que lo conozco aunque, no por dirección solo se que he estado aquí…

Ya divise a Bridd…

Iré a saludarla…

Normal Pov…

-Hola Gwen-Saludo a su amiga la rubia…

-Hola Bridge…Que pasa???-Le pregunto la gótica…

-Pues como ves, este es el refugio animal de mis padres-

-Si…Y???-Aun no entendía nada…

-Que decidí que podría emplearte aquí!!!-Dijo muy sonriente…

-Que tu que???No, ni loca-Dijo ella furiosa…

-Por que???-Le pregunto su amiga…

-Sabes que no soy buena para encargarme de otros, no desde, el incidente-Gwen quedo con una mirada extraña…

-Anda vamos además hay otro chico que nos va a ayudar…Porfis-Le rogó Bridgette…

-No-Negó Gwen…

-Anda, te tengo una sorpresa!!!-Le volvió a implorar a surfista…

-No-Volvió a contestar la gótica…

-Si???-Le hizo cara de ternero degollado…

-Ash, bien, me quedo-Se rindió ya que contra esa cara no podía…

-Si!!!-Celebro su victoria la rubia!!!

-Y?-Le pregunto ella…

-Y que???-Contesto dudosa la ojimiel…

-Cual es la sorpresa???-Inquieta pregunto la peliazul…

-Ah si…Tienes que ir hasta ella-Oh por favor!!!

-Hay que caminar???-Dijo con flojera…

-Nop, caminar no…Correr!!!-La contrahicieron…

-Correr???-Dudo su amiga…

-Si, correr-Afirmo la rubia…

-No me inscribiste a un maratón, no???-Aun no confiaba del todo…

-Ay no…Anda ven-Le rogó…

-Bueno-Accedió finalmente…

*Media hora después*

Bridgette y Gwen ya habían corrido suficiente por hoy…

-Ok, para que fue eso???-Ahora Gwen estaba exhausta…

-El esfuerzo físico te hace sentir mejor por dentro y por fuera-Contesto con simpleza su amiga…

-Si, claro-Contesto con el mas amable sarcasmo que le cruzo por la mente…

-Bien…Sobre tu sorpresa…-Empezó a hablar…

-Que???-Dijo la chica del labial azul…

-Tu perdiste a tu gatita, no???-Le recordó Bridd…

-Bridge si vas a darme otra gata para reemplazar a la anterior pierdes tu tiempo porque…-Pero fue interrumpida por una voz, más bien maullido familiar…

-LUNA!!!-Grito Gwen de felicidad!!!

-Sip, es Luna!!!-Secundo Bridge…

-AY LUNA, TE EXTRAÑE, TE EXTRAÑE, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!!!TE QUIERO!!!-

Gwen noto su acción…

-Jamás paso esto, ok???-Le pidió a su amiga…

-Ok-Le aseguro la ojimiel…

-Porque no me dijiste antes???-Cuestiono…

-Oye por algo se llaman sorpresas, no???-Ok es cierto…

-Ay que tonta-Le pego en el hombro a la rubia…

-Si, lo se…-Dijo ella pegándole también en el hombro a la gótica…

-Igual muchas gracias-Le agradeció por el gesto con una sonrisa…

-De nada-Dijo la surfista con modestia…

-Y?-Aun preguntaba…

-Y?-Cuestiono…

-Vas a contarme lo que te molestaba???-La miro cómplice…

-Solo porque salvaste a mi gatita…Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie-Le hizo prometer…

-A nadie, copiado-Dijo con mucha seguridad!!!

-Ok lo que sucede es que…-Y así empezó…

*15 minutos después*

-Y esa es la razón por la cual solo quiero pasar el tiempo indispensable con el y no mas-Explico la gótica…

-No te creo…Conocías a Trent de antes???-Le cuestiono a su amiga…

-Sip-Aseguro…

-Y con tanta tranquilidad te tomaste que no se acordara de ti y de su bonita historia de amor???-Que entrometida!!!

-Ay ni se de que me hablas…Éramos niños…-Esa no te la cree nadie…

-Y para el amor hay edad???-Mas linda!!!

-No es eso, pero…-Interrupción…

*Suena el teléfono de Bridgette…*

-Oh es mi mama…-Dijo ella…

-Atiende, estaremos bien-Asintió la dueña de gata…

-Hola…Si mami!!!Si ahora lo busco, Te quiero…Bye-Colgó y se dirigió a Gwen…

-Que pasa???-Le pregunto a su amiga rubia…

-Tengo que buscar al nuevo ayudante, tú quédate no tardo-Le aseguro…

-Vale, me quedo-Bridge salio corriendo a buscar al chico…

Gwen se quedo observando a los animalitos y su gatita encontró un bocadillo…

-Luna!!!No!!!No persigas a ratón!!!-Y salio tras Luna…

*Mientras tanto*

Un joven de la misma edad de la protagonista…Ya saben de ojos verdes, cabello negro y con algunos músculos…Iba caminando despreocupado por el refugio…Claro hasta que…

-LUNA VEN PARA ACA!!!-

Nuestra protagonista paso a taclaer al joven quedando uno sobre el otro, el sobre ella…Para cualquiera con un sensor chismografico esta seria una gran primicia!!!

Otro final de capitulo…

Rayos…

Tengo que inventarme algo más original!!!

Lo dejare para luego…

Perdón por la tardanza…

Ya saben cuando tienes tarea de historia…Como que no tienes tiempo…Además he estado preocupada por un examen de matemáticas…

Respecto al show…

Harold me sorprendió mucho!!!Tuvo un desempeño genial!!!

No puedo decir lo mismo de Leshawna…Delato sola su propia mentira!!!

Me dio pena por los iluminadores…La mayoría de ellos…

Ya que no se ganaron nada!!!

Solo papitas y gaseosa…Que fraude!!!

Y por un momento creí que Chris se ablandó…A ese para ablandarlo hay que me meterlo en la licuadora…Ah no…Así queda liquido …Ya se…Hay que meterlo en la lavadora con 100 toneladas de suavizante de telas!!!

Ahora me surgió una duda…

Por que Leshawna quería a Duncan en la alianza del capitulo 8 y no a Dj???Si es mas amigo de el que de Dunky!!!Creo que no vamos a tener una respuesta!!!

Me cuesta trabajo creer que Brady existe…Ya saben el novio de Beth…Pero no creo que sea tan mentirosa!!!Algo de cierto debe haber, no???No me digan la respuesta!!!

Respecto al fic…

Ya se que el capi quedo largo…

Yo averigüe que Gwen tiene dos lagartos, Angus y Vampyra…Pero yo queria que tuviera un gato, bien???

Que pensara Dunky acerca de la ultima escena???Bridge llegara antes de que pase algo horrible…???Trent hará la súper fiesta???Aprobare el próximo examen de matemáticas???

Ya van a enterarse…

Bye…


	5. Problemas tamaño Zoologico

Hola!!!

Como están mis queridas lectoras!!!Lo digo así porque aparte de Thiago que no se si sigue…No creo que haya mas chicos leyendo esto!!!

Las novedades de la semana???

Aprobé mi examen!!!

Tuve 7 pesadillas!!!

Y tengo migraña!!!

Ya saben, lo norma, je, je…

Cambiando de tema…

Vengo c/ ánimos de cancelación…NO!!!...No de este fic…Sino del NxI que dije que iba a hacer…Es que vieron que les dije que me zarpe un poquito…Así que voy a hacer, algo así como un NxI…Aunque personalmente ni yo se si van a terminar juntos…EN ESTE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: TDI no es mío…Aun…Cuando lo sea…A Courtney le van a pasar ciertas cosas…Pero recuerden…NO VAN A PODER PROBAR NADA!!!

NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe

Gwen's Pov…

Estaba congelada, petrificada, aterrada, estancada…Por que??? Aun preguntan eso???

Que sentirían si terminan con un tarado de ojos verdes encima de ustedes porque andaban como tontas persiguiendo a su gatita para que no cometiera un raticidio???

Claro, sentirían que son yo!!!

Lo peor, lo peor, lo peor de todo, saben que es???

Que no estaba del todo segura si el momento me molesto!!!

Ash, como detesto ser una adolescente!!!

Si fuera una niña, claro no podría hacer nada, pero al menos no me preocuparía de los chicos..

Si fuera adulta, bueno solo me preocuparía por mis hijos y porque no me engañen…Ah eso tampoco me sevicia!!!

Y si fuera una ancian(Lo reconsidero)…Una mayor de edad…Ya habría vivido mi vida y no tendría que preocuparme por esto…

Pero como ya dije…

SOY UNA MALDITA ADOLESCENTE!!!

Que tonta fui al dejar a Bridge ir a buscar al chico nuevo sin mí!!!

Así no me hubiera chocado con Trent!!!

No puedo creerlo!!!Volví a decir su nombre!!!

Maldigo el momento en que lo conocí!!!

Y lo peor…

Si mi amigo imaginario esta donde no debe estar en este segundo…

Seguro que cuando me encuentre…

Me va a armar una escenita!!!

Y la verdad…Yo no doy para esas cosas…

Yo no soy una fresita traidora como Heather!!!

Oh… Por… Dios…HEATHER!!! Si la Reina del mal se entera que estoy con su novio…Me va a hacer la vida miserable!!!

Más de lo que ya era y de lo que ella la hizo con anterioridad!!!

Trent no deja de mirarme!!!

Que va a pasar si ahora le da un lapsus de inteligencia y descubre quien soy???Me voy a querer morir!!!

Ay, rayos, por que diablos no se va???

Trent's Pov…

Bien…Para hacer corta la historia…

Iba caminando como si nada…Ya que de verdad yo no estaba haciendo nada!!!

Y entonces vi pasar a una gatita pequeña que corría tras un ratón!!!

Mencione que amo a los gatos!!!

El punto es que yo queria ir a verla!!!

Y mientras escuche un grito:

-LUNA VEN PARA ACA!!!-

La voz se me hacia familiar…Y por familiar me refiero obviamente a que era inconfundible!!!

Y la dueña de la voz angelical iba corriendo con tanta velocidad que me paso a taclear…

Curiosamente yo termine sobre ella!!!

Y descubrí que era mi compañera de matemáticas!!!

Vaya…Que destino!!!

Yo quise hablar con ella todo el día…

Y que pasa??? Que termino sobre ella y quedamos frente a frente…

Y pasamos un buen rato mirándonos uno a otro…

Ambos quedamos prendados de los ojos del otro…

No se si Gwen sintió la misma conexión que yo…

Pero eso es lo que espero!!!

Sigo teniendo el extraño presentimiento de que conozco a Gwen desde hace mucho tiempo…

Pero ahorita estoy disfrutando del momento…De tenerla cerca sin que pueda gritarme…

En realidad…Si puede…Pero por alguna extraña razón…No lo hizo!!!

Y eso debe significar algo, no???

Escuche el vibrador de mi celular…Algo que paso desapercibido para Gwen…Ah, debe ser Heather…Heather???...HEATHER!!!

Rayos si alguien le va con el chisme…Me va a asesinar…O peor…Le va a hacer algo a Gwen!!!

Que cómo lo se???

Puedo ser un ingenuo de primera categoría…Pero no soy un tonto!!!

Y se que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!!!

Que voy a hacer???

Bridgette's Pov…

Rayos, el nuevo empleado no esta por ningún lado!!!

No esta ni en la entrada!!!Ni en el acuario!!!Ni en el termitero!!!Parecería que se lo trago la tierra!!!

Creo que fui muy torpe al no preguntarle a mi mami donde rayos estaba el chico!!!

Le pediré a Gwen que me ayude a localizarlo!!!

*Minutos mas tarde*

Rayos, Gwen tampoco aparece!!!

Genial…Es el día nacional de las escondidas o que???

Ash, ahora no tengo ni idea de donde esta nada!!!

No hay señas del empleado!!!Ni de Gwen!!!Ni de Luna!!!Todos están desaparecidos!!!Y yo como tonta buscándolos!!!

Creo que voy a lavarme la cara!!!

Mis ideas seguro se van a aclarar después de eso!!!

Y así lo decidí…Fui corriendo hacia los baños del refugio de mis padres!!!

Sin saber lo que me esperaría al llegar!!!

Al llegar vi a Trent sobre Gwen…Ósea, estaban mirándose fijamente!!!Juntitos…Acarameladitos!!!Juntitos, de nuevo!!!Hacen tan linda pareja!!!Ay, Gwen me mataría con tal siquiera atreverme a mencionar, mejor dicho a pensar o incluso a pensar en pensar eso!!!Pero no puedo evitarlo!!!Como no me pasan momentos así de románticos con Geoff!!!

Les voy a tomar una foto con mi celular!!!

*Click*

Listo…Alto!!!

Esperen!!!Un momento!!!Gwen tiene esa mirada nerviosa!!!

Esta nerviosa!!!Tengo que salvarla!!!

Gwen's Pov…

-Gwen…Hola, como estás???-Bridge vino a mi rescate más rápido que la luz…

-Hola Bridge…Yo estoy bien…Eh, Trent…Cuando quieras te puedes levantar!!!-

-Que???Ah si, Claro-Dicho esto el me ofreció su mano para ayudar a pararme…

-Hola, no nos han presentado…Soy Bridgette-Se presento mi amiga rubia…

-Trent, Mucho gusto-Le respondió el inoportuno…

En ese momento…Mi mente organizo todas las piezas…Si Trent estaba ahí…Y yo me lo crucé desorientado…Y había un letrero de CERRADO!!! Más grande que el apetito de Owen…Esto solo indicaba una cosa!!!

TRENT ERA MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO!!!

-Y Trent, que haces aquí???-Le pregunte fingiendo ignorar la respuesta…Porfis que diga que solo es coincidencia…Te lo ruego con toda el alma!!!

-Es que estoy buscando a mi entrenadora…Ves que encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí…Ya que amo a los animales…Y además, el dinero no me viene mal!!!-

Maldito chico!!!Es que no quiere salirse de mi, no???

Ay como lo odio!!!

-Ah, ya entiendo!!!Bridgette es tu entrenadora!!!El refugio es de sus padres, ella es la encargada y yo soy tu compañera…Compartimos turnos!!!-Dije fingiendo felicidad solo para que mi amiga no me pidiera que fuese mas amable por poco que quisiera serlo!!!

Trent miro a Bridgette…

-Bien, Trent, espérame en la oficina…Voy enseguida, tengo que arreglar algo con Gwen-Dijo Bridgette…

Trent se dirigió a la oficina de los padres de Bridge y ella cerro con llave para que el no escuchara ni escapara de allí!!!

Luego se quedo mirándome con cara de "Necesito enterarme del chisme"…Odio cuando tiene esa mirada!!!

-Y bien???-

-Es a mi???-Pregunte fingiendo confusión…

-No si va a ser a Luna, Gwen, obvio que es a ti!!!-Odio que la gente lo use sin pedirme permiso…Ya nadie respeta que soy la reina del sarcasmo!!!

-Ah, bueno, y que???-Sigo mintiendo…

-Ay Gwen no te hagas la tonta!!!Que paso con Trent???-Ya no hay escape…

-NADA!!!-Aparentemente aun hay pequeñas posibilidades!!!

-Gwen-Ash odio cuando ella me da su tono de reproche…

-Bien te diré todo como paso…No te hagas historias…Y no inventes nada!!!-Le dije lo mas fríamente posible!!!

-Prometido-Dijo ella…

-Ok-Respiro prolongado-Te fuiste a buscar a Trent cuando aun no sabias que buscabas a Trent, entonces Lunita encontró un ratón y queria comérselo entonces fui a perseguirla para que no lo hiciera pero como era muy rápida no me fije por donde iba, luego alcance a vera Trent, mis pies ya no respondían, no me pude detener y lo taclee, después quedamos un largo rato viéndonos, luego llegaste tu y el resto es historia!!!-Termine el recuento casi sin aliento!!!

-OSEA QUE SI ESTAS ENAMORADA DE TRENT!!!-

-Shh…Ni es cierto ni quiero que te escuche-

-Pero no quieres que el te escuche porque si lo quieres!!!-

-NOOO!!!

-Entonces???-

-Solo no quiero que te escuche…Ya tengo terrible rollo de problemas como para agregar mas a la lista-

-Bueno ok…"El no te gusta"-

-Gracias, al fin lo entiendes!!!-

-Si…Y aun vas a trabajar aquí…Conmigo y con el chico que "No te gusta"-

-Ok, voy a trabajar aquí…Pero lo hago por ti amiga, no por el-

-Ay ni que te hubiera hecho algo tan malo-

Le lanze una mirada de rayo láser muy bien merecida a Bridgette…

-Lo siento-

-Bien no importa ya deberías ir a hablar con Trent-

-Adonde vas???-

-A mi casa!!!-

-Pero Gwen tienes que trabajar!!!-

-Lo siento, pero considerando todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy…Me lo debes-

-Pero Gwen que les voy a decir a mis padres???-

-Invéntales una excusa!!!-

-Pero…Pero…Pero…Ay, al diablo-

*En casa de Gwen*

-Hola …Que tal tu día???-Me pregunto mi hermanito…

-No se, me preguntas a mi…O se lo preguntas a ella…-

-LUNA!!!-

-Si, la única y la original!!!-Dije con una sonrisa…

-Gata mala y escapista…De donde la sacaste???-Dijo mientras la acariciaba…

-Del mismo lugar de donde sale mis otros logros-Mencione…

-Bridgette???-Me pregunto…

-Bridgette-Asentí…

-Ya te dije que era genial además de bonita y divertida-Dijo el pequeño fastidioso…

-Niño, que te he dicho de fantasear con mis amigas???-Le recorde...

-Que no lo haga nunca, nunca, nunca???-Respondio el pequeño...

-Sip…Y que tal tu día…Cuantas horas te dedicaste a leer mi diario???-Hasta eso me parecía gracioso en el momento…

-Tranquila hermanita hoy no lo encontré-Que idiota es!!!

-Más te vale que no lo leas mas enano-Lo amenace...

-Lo apuntare en la lista de cosas que voy a considerar cuando sea mayor de edad-Que fastidio…Aun así lo quiero…

-Iré a mi habitación…Si nuestra madre pregunta dile…Que Izzy me inscribió en la escuela de monjas-Oh si que se mentir...

-Gwen, Mama es ingenua, pero no es para tanto-Tiene un buen punto...

-Tú solo dile, si te cree o no es su problema…-Pero no lo suficiente...

-Vale, luego te atienes a las consecuencias tu sola!!!-Ok, vale la pena...

*En mi habitación*

-Vamos aparece, aparece-Digo como loca hablando sola…

-Ya llego por quien llorabas-Tonto amigo imaginario!!!

-Cállate Dunky-Dije con un poco de ira...

-No me digas así, odio los apodos lindos, cual es el problema de la princesa mas bella del castillo???-No se si sentirme halagada u ofendida por lo que dijo...

-Bridgette…Se la pasa metiéndome en líos…-Respondi sinceramente...

-Quien???Tu amiga de cabello rubio con novio que no la conoce y que no me considera demasiado lindo???No creo que sea mala-Dijo Duncan con bronca fingida...

-Mala no…Pero si ingenua-La pura verdad!!!

-Pero eso no te tiene mal-Rayos...Odio que tenga razón...

-No, no es eso…Pero te vas a burlar!!!-Dije con algo de pena...

-Gwen, soy tu amigo imaginario…Me voy a burlar igual, pero con dulzura!!!-Vaya eso me hizo sentir mejor...*Sarcasmo*

-Wow, me quitaste un peso de encima-Dije sarcasticaamente...Lo mas que pude!!!

-Ya...Que es???-Me va a obligar a decirle...

-Trent me confunde, no se que hacer!!!-Ya lo dije!!!

-Sabes que yo no soy alguien a quien puedes pedirle consejos de amor, puedo explorar su mente, pero no puedo decirte lo que sientes tu por el o el por ti-En estos momentos eres bastante inutil Duncan...

-Entonces no hay remedio!!!-Dije finalmente...

*Fin de capitulo!!!*

Me tengo que ir a dormir!!!

Show: Lindsay y Beth hicieron un gran trabajo…Pero no le hizo par al trabajo de Duncan y Harold...Me senti mal porque nuevamente no se ganaron nada...Justin no es infalible…Y lastima pero Izzy se fue…Se avecina el Aftermath!!!Creo que eso solo significa problemas!!!

Fic: Podrá Duncan entender que esta enamorado de Gwen???Podrá Gwen entender a quien ama??? Podrá Trent terminar con Heather???Podrá Bridge vender la foto en eBay???

Léanlo la próxima semana en NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…


	6. Bienvenido a mi vida!

Como están???

Espero que mejor que yo…

La vengo pasando mal porque…Que creen??? Tengo otra prueba de matemáticas!!!

Y reprobar…Justo yo…Seria patético…

De todos modos ustedes no vienen para aguantarse mis quejas existenciales…

Si vienen a eso deberían leer mi autobiografía aun no publicada que se llama "La vida de una tonta"

See…Ya se que suena tal cual me imaginan…

Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos reservados de TDI, Inútiles izquierdos, son lo único que tengo!!!

NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe

Gwen's Pov

-Entonces no hay remedio-Dije sin más esperanzas…

-Miau…-Dijo mi gatita tratando de consolarme…

-No, Luna…Eso solo funciona para los gatitos…-Le dije mientras la miraba…

-Rayos Duncan…Que no me podías decir una frase mas inútil que esa???-Le recrimine a mi amigo imaginario…

*Suena el celular de Gwen*

-Si, esta sonando tu celular-Aparentemente el si podía…Gracias por el dato, Capitán Duh…No soy sorda!!!

Tome el teléfono…

-Hola???-Atendí mi teléfono…

-Gwen!!!…Donde estas???-Reconocí la voz del otro lado…

-Hola Bridge…Como estas???-

-Que como estoy???Me dejaste sola…-

-Ay lo siento pero sabes que me la debías-

-Por que???-Okey se que ella es muy inocente…

-Contrataste a Trent…Quieres mas razones???-Se que yo tenia un buen punto…

-Bueno sucede que estuve hablando con Trent durante como una hora…Y hubiera tardado mucho menos si te hubieras quedado a ayudarme-Me sentí mal por ella!!!

-Eh…Que???-Me hice la desentendida…Bridge odia eso!!!

-Estuve negociando su salario…Quería pagarle $100 pero el se negó y estuve cambiando todos los registros de contabilidad de mis padres para poder pagarle $99,99-Ah si…El me contó una historia y por eso el 9 era su numero favorito…

-Ok, pero-Intente hacer un amague pero no pude…

-Y tuve que alejar a los gatos de todos los demás animales para que tuvieran más privacidad-Intentare de nuevo…

-Pero que problema hay con eso???-La verdad no entendí porque los gatitos no merecían su privacidad…Pero no pude hablarle, no lo logre porque me volvió a interrumpir…

-Sabes cuantos gatos hay en el refugio???-Rayos!!!

-Ok, pero y si…-El penúltimo intento!!!

-Y lo peor es que estuve durante horas buscando la llave de repuesto porque la mía se callo en una alcantarilla y…-Me harte!!!

-BRIDGETTE-

-AHHH!!!-Creo que no debo gritar en el teléfono!!!Lo anotare para luego…

-Esta bien…Lo siento…Te prometo que te voy a compensar-Todo con tal de evitar la culpa!!!

-Bueno entonces, que vas a…-Pero mi amiga fue interrumpida!!!

-Que sucede???-Le pregunte ignorando la situación por completo!!!

-Espera tengo otra llamada!!!-Que raro!!!

-Ah yo también-Mas raro!!!

-Es Courtney!!!-Y ambas con la misma persona…Mas raro!!!

-Atiende tu primero-Dijimos ambas!!!

-No, tú-Al unísono de nuevo…

-Ya se… Piedra, papel o tijera-Sugerí con tal de que alguna contestara…

-Que sacaste???-Le pregunte…

-Piedra, y tu???-Sabia que ella me decía la verdad…Bridge no sabe mentir en lo mas mínimo…

Observo mi mano y veo que saque tijera y respondo con la mayor honestidad…

-Papel-Ok no tanta!!!

-Como se que es cierto???-Oh oh…Bridgette sabe de mi engaño!!!

-Que se yo…Solo atiéndele!!!-Soy algo mandona cuando estoy molesta!!!

-Ay bueno-Ella se rinde fácilmente si se la presiona…Creo que no debo aprovecharme de sus inseguridades…No es la forma correcta de conseguir las cosas…Y menos si es con una de las personas en las que mas confías y te ayuda!!!

-Hola Courtney-Saludo ella…

-Hola Bridge, necesito que tu y Gwen me ayuden a organizar mi campaña como su futura presidenta de curso!!! No suena genial???-Dijo ella con su algo exagerado tono de voz de felicidad…

-Si, para los psicópatas-Dije sarcásticamente olvidando por completo que tanto Court como Bridge podían escuchar cada palabra que saliera de mi boca através del teléfono…

-Que dijiste Bridge???-Dijo Courtney con voz furica!!!

-NO FUI YO!!!FUE GWEN!!!-Maldita delatadora!!!

-Me delataste!!!-Dije súper molesta!!!

-Tu la insultaste!!!-Dijo ella intentando defenderse!!!

-Hello???Sigo aquí!!!-Dijo Courtney quien nos recordó que por desgracia ella no había colgado!!!

-Bien Courtney, te ayudaremos con la condición de que no nos trates como tus empleadas como la ultima vez que te ayudamos-Le recordé la maldad que nos había hecho en el pasado!!!

-Yo jamás haría eso!!!-Sonaba ofendida así que le creí…

Al día siguiente…

-Bridge por que no estas pegando carteles en las paredes??? No tengo todo el día!!!-Dijo la dictadora Courtney…

Ella miro el gafete del uniforme que me hizo usar a la fuerza…

-Y tu Ginger, no te pago para que estés ahí sentada sin hacer nada!!!-Tonta de mi que le sigo creyendo sus discursos llenos de tramposidades a Courtney!!!

-Sabes…Estoy considerando seriamente la propuesta de mi padre de enviarme a la escuela militar o a la cárcel si me expulsan de aquí…Me divertiría mas…ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!-

-No, Espera Gwen…NO TE PUEDES IR!!!-Courtney se sujeto de mis botas…

-Courtney suéltame!!!-En serio…No soy tan fuerte como para cargarla por toda la escuela!!!

-Pero necesito la ayuda!!!Acabo de hacerme la manicura!!!-Que engreída!!!

-Courtney, no quiero!!!-Ya me había aburrido…Que querían???

-Por favor!!!-Porque soy tan susceptible a los "Por favor"

-Ash…Bien…Pero no pienso hacer las cosas como tu lo dices…Las hare a mi manera…Y necesito un descanso…-Yo siempre explico mis limites!!!

-Ok…Trato hecho…Para que es el descanso???-Hmm…Quizás Court no es tan mala!!!

-Necesito ir a ver al profesor de arte-Que???Yo quería ir!!!

-Ah…Ya veo…Quieres inscribirte a la muestra de jóvenes artistas???-Que sabelotodo!!!

-Mas que nada en este momento!!!-Que???Es mi sueño!!!

-Ok puedes ir…Pero solo porque yo también aspiro a un sueño!!!-Si…Al fin algo en común que justifique nuestra amistad!!!

-Gracias, Iré enseguida!!!-Por que me ilusione en vano???

Pero sonó el timbre…

Con el surgieron montones y montones de estudiantes dirigiéndose a distintos salones…

Y mientras más gente surgía de la nada…

Más y más se desbarataban mis sueños de artista plástica!!!

-Lo siento Gwenny…El sueño lo dejamos para mas tarde-Me dijo Bridgette despertándome de mi pesadilla!!!

-Si…A menos…Que ustedes chicas…Quieran cubrirme-Las mire siniestramente…

-Ah no…A mi no me metas en tus travesuras de delincuente juvenil-Me sentí profundamente ofendida…El enojo me durara por siempre…O por al menos durante tres segundos…

-COURTNEY!!!-Ok…Por suerte estaba Bridgette para protegerme…

-Que???Es la verdad!!!-Algo de razón tiene la EEC…

-Gwen…Aunque yo apoyo tu idea de ser artista…Te vas a meter en problemas!!!-Bueno Bridge puede considerarse la voz de la razón que seguro perdí!!!

-Y que???-Bien…Yo soy algo…Un poquito…Cabeza dura!!!

-Courtney tómala de los hombros…Le voy a arreglar una cita con el psicópata…Digo con el psicólogo-Dijo Bridgette…Oh Dios…Me dio en mi punto débil…No soporto a los idiotas que me quieren terapear…Y menos con títeres!!!A todos les faltan los ojos…Que quieren que piense???...Si voy al psicólogo me va a sacar los ojos…Y me gustan mis ojos donde están!!!

-Bridge aléjate del teléfono!!!-La amenace…Y ella sabe de lo que soy capaz!!!

-Ay bueno, solo no te escapes!!!-Bueno es un trato…

-Bien…Juramento de saliva???-Ambas nos miramos y reímos medio segundo…

Bridgette y yo escupimos sobre nuestras palmas y las estrechamos con las de la otra…

-Eww…Que asco!!!-Courtney no podía callarse???

-Delicada-Se burlo Bridgette…

-Princesa-Le dijo mi amigo Duncan…Pero como nadie lo escucha…

-Princesa-Tuve que repetirlo en el mismo tono!!!

-No soy delicada…Ni princesa…-Y Courtney tomo un antibacterial y se lo rocío en sus manos-

-Que no???Te pusiste antibacterial en las manos y ni siquiera fuiste parte del juramento de saliva!!!Tú tienes problemas!!!-Admitámoslo tengo razón!!!

-NO ES VERDAD!!!-Grito ella a los 4, 8, 12 vientos…Los que hayan…El punto es que la escucho toda la escuela, incluso…

-Jovencitas!!!Si no quieren quedarse fuera de la clase…Les recomiendo que ingresen al salón en vez de quedarse fuera de el gritando!!!-Maldita profesora de literatura!!!

Y así lo hicimos…

Fuimos obligadas a ingresar al salón!!!

Al ingresar note algo curioso…

Noah estaba a punto de mutilar a Izzy!!!

Al principio no entendí la razón…

Hasta que…

-IZZY DAME MI VIDEOJUEGO!!!-Grito el sabelotodo…

-Pero si aun no termino el nivel!!!-Se excuso mi amiga pelirroja…

-Yo digo que ya terminaste!!!-Que fastidio!!!

-NO!!!-Se defendió!!!

-Dámelo!!!-Pidió el obstinado!!!

-No!!!-Desafío la piromaniaca!!!

-QUE ME LO DES!!!-Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Noah!!!

-Yo me llevo esto!!!-Hasta que me entrometí!!!

-Gwen, no te metas!!!-Me hablaron ambos…

-Sabes que si alguien graba su conversación…Y edita imágenes suyas en un video…Pueden hacerlos quedar realmente mal!!!-Los tengo!!!

Izzy y Noah se miraban entre ellos como niños recién retados por un adulto!!!

-Ahora veamos porque se peleaban!!!-Mire sorprendida la pantalla!!!

-No es posible…IZZY SUPERASTE LA MARCA DE NOAH EN VIDEOJUEGOS COMO POR UN MILLON DE PUNTOS!!!-Grite entre alarmada y asombrada!!!

-Siii!!!-Dijo ella feliz!!!

-No es para tanto-Dijo el looser…

-No me afecta en lo mas mínimo!!!-Dijo el ex King Of. The Games…

-Vamos no seas mal perdedor!!!-Le dije para calmarlo

-Silencio por favor…La clase va a empezar!!!-Dijo la profesora de literatura!!!

La clase estuvo aburridísima!!!

Nuestra profesora de literatura es un clon de Mary Poppins!!!

Es decir…Vamos siendo yo…Jamás disfrutaras una clase donde no se hable de la literatura de la época victoriana!!!

Por suerte…Ella era una total despistada y ni noto el hecho de que empecé a leer mi copia de Juana de Arco!!!

Esa chica si tenía estilo…Es decir…Una mujer liderando a cientos de hombres!!!Wow!!!

-Bueno, chicos y así finaliza la lección de hoy!!!-

No preste nada de atención, lo reconozco…

Pero la clase termino!!!

Para mi alivio!!!

Y mi profesora al tocar el timbre…

Abrió una ventana…Saco un paraguas y se fue volando…

No, no estoy alucinando…

Ni Duncan, mi amigo imaginario lo podía creer!!!

Este año comenzaba a ser divertido!!!

Y yo tenía que aprovecharlo mientras duraba!!!

Hora del recreo…

El amague que te da la escuela entre las tediosas clases y el tan esperado momento en que somos libres!!!

Esto es casi una prisión!!!

Ok hoy es martes…Si fuera martes 13…Seria el perfecto justificante para vengarme de Heather…

Pero aun no aparece!!!

Pero si aun no vendrá…

Que me importa!!!

Voy a disfrutar!!!

-Chicas…Quiero hacer un retrato!!!Me acompañan al salón de arte???-Les pregunte con ilusión…

-Lo siento, muchacha…Pero tengo que inscribirme en la clase de baile!!!Me dijeron que casi ya no hay lugares!!!Si no llego pronto, quedare sin cupo!!!-Y dicho esto Leshawna se fue corriendo…

-Oh bueno…Solo quedamos nosotras…Quieren estar en mi retrato chicas???-

-La verdad no lo se-Tranqui Chicks yo se como convencerla!!!

-Puedo asegurarte que será genial y que van a verlo todos como parte de tu campaña presidencial!!!-Cartón de lotería lleno!!!

-Bueno, acepto!!!-Ding, ding, ding…Tenemos una ganadora!!!

-Genial…Bridge???-Ella no me diría que no…Si no involucra maldades…

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-Dijo ella lo mas relajada posible!!!

-Así se habla…Ese es el espíritu que…-Fui interrumpida ya que vi a una persona aproximarse a gran velocidad y ni lerda ni perezosa grite!!!-AGACHENSE!!!-

Courtney y yo logramos agacharnos pero Bridgette no tuvo la misma suerte e Izzy que venia en una liana salida de no se donde la lanzo hasta Harold el cual venia concentradísimo a mas no poder en su celular…El cual era idéntico al de Bridge, pero la cosa es que ella callo sobre la espalda de Harold, sus celulares volaron por los aires y después de que Bridge y el se hirieran de gravedad (Ok no tanto, le puse mucho color) Court y yo los llevamos a la enfermería y arreglamos las cosas de ambos como pudimos!!!Sin saber que cometeríamos un error fatalísimo!!!

Leshawna's Pov…

Estoy tan emocionada!!!

Es decir, como no estarlo???

Estoy apunto de ser aceptada en la academia de danza!!!

Quizás me gane una beca…

Podría bailar Break Dance…O ser Dj…O no se!!!

Pero seguro será genial!!!

Oh no!!!

La mesa esta llena!!!

Tengo que abrirme paso!!!

Entonces empecé a pasar a través de la gente…

Ser grande a veces tiene sus ventajas…

Estaba casi llegando a la mesa de inscripciones…

Casi llegaba a tomar la lista…

Llegue!!!

-Donde esta el lápiz???-Pregunte al llegar a la mesa!!!

Pero mis ilusiones se desplomaron hacia el suelo cuando vi quien tenia la ultima forma de inscripción y que poseía el lápiz en el instante!!!

-Tu???-

Trent's Pov…

Estoy tan ocupado con todo el asunto de la fiesta!!!

Por que tuve que hacerme amigo de esos chicos???

Yo y mi gran bocota!!!

Ahora debo encargarme solo de que la fiesta sea lo mas genial posible!!!Pero sin ser demasiado genial!!!

Y lo peor…Es que no estaba del todo interesado en la fiesta!!!

Sino en alguien más!!!

De todas las chicas en las que pude pensar para invitar al baile se me tuvo que ocurrir una que aparentemente me odia…

He hecho mis averiguaciones…

Cosa que parece psicótica…

Y todos los entrevistados afirmaron que Gwendolyn…Era una rarísima amargada antisocial fría y pálida…

Si estoy convencido con todo lo que dijeron no se explica el hecho de aun quererla llevar a mi fiesta!!!

Si pasara por el hecho de que es bonita…Seria superficial!!!

Acaso por el desafío???…Eso me volvería un inmaduro!!!

Por la competencia con Geoff y Cody???Eso me volvería un traidor!!!

Y mientras más vueltas le doy al asunto y mas variantes de la complicada ecuación analizo más veces llego al mismo resultado de distinta manera!!!

PORQUE ERA MI AMIGA!!!

Y porque aparentemente soy otro tonto enamorado!!!

Y si ese es el caso…

Me quedare callado…Eso solo le va a traer problemas!!!

Y enamorado, amigo o enemigo…La voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste!!!

Duncan/Amigo imaginario Pov…

Jamás se ha dicho que una chica pueda tener un amigo imaginario sin estar loca, demente o padecer trastornos mentales!!!

Por eso es que jamás había salido a la luz…

A pesar de todo eso…Doy fe de que Gwen no esta loca, demente o trastornada!!!

Simplemente ve más allá de lo que otros pueden ver!!!

Admiro que ella pueda ser así…

Lo admiro porque ella puede serlo sin romper las reglas!!!

A mí siempre me ha gustado quebrantar la ley!!!

Pero por alguna razón…Si lo hacia…Esta vez…Gwen saldría herida o perjudicada!!!

De todas las personas en el mundo imaginario???No pude enamorarme de una de las tantas chicas con tal de que no fuera de Gwen???

Trent's Pov…

Vi a Gwen y a Courtney dirigirse a la enfermería con Bridgette y Harold!!!

Algo debió pasarles a ellos para estar inconcientes…

Decidí ayudarla…

Un buen amigo…Siempre esta!!!

Fin de capitulo…

Viendo el Aftermath…La verdad me sentí…Me sentí pésimo!!!

Y me acorde del otro Aftermath…

Y re-contra extraño todo lo que era TDI!!!

La relación bonita y hermosa que mantenían Gwen y Trent…Las maldades de Heather…Las bromas de Duncan, Dj y Geoff…A Bridgette antes de irse de la isla…Las verdades que Beth y Lindsay le echaron en cara a Heather…A Courtney, que antes era la mitad del fastidio de ahora…Todo eso lo extraño!!!

Ahora solo sacamos unas pocas cosas buenas!!!

Que Heather tiene corazón!!!Que Lindsay tiene cerebro!!!Que Izzy y Duncan volvieron más peligrosos que nunca!!!

Pero por cada noticia buena sacamos unos 4 millones de malas!!!

Bridgette y Geoff fueron los primeros expulsados!!!Izzy fue la persona que mas veces volvió al juego injustamente!!!Owen le metió el chukie a Trent de que Gwen quería ganar y el le regalo los desafíos!!! Trent y Gwen rompieron!!!Gwen fue chantajeada y obligada a eliminarse a si misma!!!El beso de Duncan y Heather!!!La censura de la caída sangrienta de Chris!!!Dj fue expulsado por hacer lo correcto!!!Beth es una doblegara…Tener novio y andar tras otro…Y también ya le perdí el respeto por lo que le hizo a Gwen!!!Hablando de eso!!!Aun odio a los tramoyistas asesinos, salvo a Lindsay!!!En fin…Sigamos con la lista odiosa!!!Hicieron llorar a Trent en el Aftermath!!!Bridgette estaba más del lado de Trent que de su amiga Gwen!!!(En el fondo eso me gusto)Leshawna fue una tramposa!!!De los tramoyistas no debería quedar ninguno si son un equipo re débil!!!Y los Iluminadores con todo su trabajo duro!!!No se ganaron nada!!!

Lo que se lleva el premio al suceso mas fastidioso de TDA es lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo…Nada de spoilers a pesar de que todos sabemos exactamente que pasa!!!

Por cierto…

No notaron que a Izzy en el Aftermath I el chef le dijo antes de ser pateado:

-Te ayudare a hacerte hombre!!!-

Ahora digo yo…Que les costaba pagarle $15 al actor de doblaje para no decir la misma línea que con Dj!!!

Y luego en el capitulo 11 Justin le dijo…

-Oye Izzy tu eres como una mujer, no???-

Bueno esto quizás hace que la línea del chef tenga sentido…Pero si el salio con ella…Obvio que es una chica!!!

Bueno el Aftermath II…Episodio que todos los fans esperamos casi o mas que la final!!!

Me dio pena por la pobre Gwen!!!Estaba re preocupada ella!!!

A Dj lo amenazaron con un yunque!!!

Geoff prácticamente le dijo gorda a Bridgette en su cara y en televisión internacional!!!

No entendí para nada la actitud de Geoff!!!El Aftermath pasado estaba total y puritamente del lado de Gwen y ahora???Ahora el manda fotos de ella con Duncan por la tele y por toda la red!!!

Se me hace confuso que Gwen rompiera con Trent aun siguiendo enamorada de el!!!(Yo le creo) pero creo que esto es lo que le da la esencia al fic de la actual Gwen McLean "I still like your smile"(Lo recomiendo mil millones de veces…Esta buenísimo!!!)Pero de todos modos eso me asegura una pequeña chance de que ellos van a volver en algún momento…Dios quiera que sea así!!!

Algo que me dejo con dudas fue el Club Anti Gwen…Malditas Katie y Sadie…Antes en el fic que mencione hace ratito no entendía nada!!!Ahora las odio!!!Por si no lo notaron…Nos sobran razones para hacer un club anti Katie & Sadie!!!

Mencione que Geoff es un traidor???Quería rectificar!!!

Me cayo medio mal la actitud de galancito que tiene Trenty últimamente!!!Y para bajarle los humos que mejor que traerle a una perfectamente normal fan como Kelsey!!!

Esa chica era tan aterradora…Que casi me eriza la piel…Casi…Porque yo no siento nada!!!

Me encanto la frase de Gwen:

-Oh ni por todo el esmalte de uñas negro del mundo entraría allí!!!-

En su situación yo hubiera dicho lo mismo!!!

Duncan parecía tan pero tan…So Romantic!!!

Admito que soy fan del DxG…Pero eso lo dejo para la ficción…Si pasa en la serie…Me muero!!!

Cuando Trent intercedió por Gwen para que "El amigo Geoff" no tirara a Gwen a las pirañitas!!!Les juro que me dio ternura!!!Que luego se fue a la tumba por lo antes mencionado!!!

Izzy!!!Ella dejo un cartón de si misma…Que tan idiotas pueden ser para creérsela???

Y tiro al chef en el tanque pirañístico!!!Ahora se llama Squire, no???

Ya no se como se llama!!!

El FBI nunca más la fue a buscar???La ven en la tele todos los días y no la van a perseguir???

Bridgette estuvo menos traidora en este capitulo…Intento advertirle a Gwen del yunque!!!Lo que de veras me sorprendió fue que:

1° Leshawna le hizo un chichón a Gwen con una cucharita de postre!!!Y…

2° Que Bridgette fuese tan tonta como para hacer lo del mensaje!!!Al menos se inventaba un buen nombre!!!

Por ultimo…No entendí porque Court amenazaba con llamar to her Lawyer…

Por que quería demandar a Gwen???

POR ROBARLE EN NOVIO???

En primera si era por eso, esta mal porque no paso…

Y en segunda…Si hubiese pasado…No me van a negar que Duncan tuvo más culpa y se dejo, verdad???

Lo que solo me hace pensar en una conclusión lógica…

Duncan y Courtney se casaron clandestinamente durante los días entre las temporadas!!!

Y Duncan cometió adulterio y ahora están en trámites de divorcio…Ah no…Para eso Gwen y Trent tenían que estar casados!!!

Ash mataron mi hipótesis!!!

Fic: Que pasara???Bridge y Harold despertaran???Duncan y Trent se le declararan a Gwen???Izzy volverá a ganarle a Noah en videojuegos???Me demandara Courtney por escribir tantas babosadas???

Entérense de esto y de mas payasadas el próximo domingo en…

NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…

Paz!!!


	7. Amor de enfermeria L

_Saben espero dos cosas de esta semana!_!

_N° 1…Aprobar mis exámenes!_

_Y N° 2…Que el capitulo no las decepcione así como espero que tampoco las decepcione mi falta de cumplimiento!_

_Disclaimer: Isla de drama/ Luz, Drama, Acción!/ Como rayos se llame la 3° temporada…No son míos!_

**NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe**

Gwen's Pov…

-Gwen!-Ay no como si no tuviera suficiente!-

Respire profundo… -Hola Trent-Dije sin emoción alguna…

-Que le sucedió a Bridge y Harold?-Me daba lata explicarle que sucedió…

-Izzy los ataco, por así decirlo…Nos ayudas a llevarlos a la enfermería?-Gracias al cielo Courtney intercedió por mi!

-Claro…Es muy grave lo que tienen?-

-No creo…Ambos se la pasan causando accidentes, sobrevivirán!-Dijo Courtney con un tono entre frío y preocupado…No es muy raro mezclar tonos que nada que ver uno con el otro?Ok yo no soy la indicada para criticar lo raro!No me lo tienen que decir…

Acto seguido Trent nos ayudo a llevar a los accidentados…

Pero yo tenía la extraña sensación de que su amabilidad quizás tenía otro motivo…

Y seguro me iba a causar dolor de cabeza! Pero por ahora lo único que me importa es que me digan que Bridge no tiene nada serio!

Leshawna's Pov…

-Tu?-

-No se de que te sorprendes, perdedora-Dijo la Queen B…

-Heather-Pronuncie su nombre…No perdía nada…Ya la bruja estaba allí…No había problema con conjurarla…

-Leshawna-Dijo ella con desden…

-Si no hubiese testigos te mataría-Que?Es lo que pienso!

-Tu y que ejercito?-Oh es odiosa!

-Yo y este ejercito-Dije señalando a mis puños…

-Uy pero que miedo-

En ese momento estaba a punto de agarrarla de las mechas de no ser por…

Mensaje de Gwen…11:40…

Leshawna deja lo que sea que estés haciendo… Bridgette y Harold tuvieron un accidente!

Por que me pasa esto justo en este momento?

Pero pase lo que pase… Mis amigos son mas importantes que le venganza…

Al menos hasta que a Gwen se le ocurra una venganza contra Heather en la que me incluya! -No voy a perder tiempo contigo Heathy…-Dije sarcásticamente mientras dejaba a mi mejor amiga, sarcasmo nuevamente, atrás…

Trent's Pov…

La verdad es que por lo que me contaron de Izzy, no me gustaría encontrarme solo con ella en ninguna parte…

Es decir… Piénsenlo… Ustedes querrían estar cerca… Mas bien…Quisieran estar cerca de una chica que puede mandarte a la enfermería con una de sus locuras?

Yo creo que no…

Bien…Llegamos a la enfermería pero no había nadie y leímos en el calendario que la enfermera seria contratada recién hasta la semana entrante…

Pobres chicos!Dependen solo de nosotros… En serio los compadezco chicos…

Lamento su destino… Es decir que pueden hacer sin una enfermera, estando inconscientes y lo peor…

Solo tienen para ayudarse…A una ECC sin paciencia, a un músico que ignora como colocar una curita y a Gwen…Y de ella no digo nada ya que no me atreví a preguntarle a Bridgette nada de ella ayer…Además no sonaría muy amable pensar algo malo de ella…

En fin…Bridgette estaba siendo vendada por Gwen en su frente, quien me pidió que fuera a buscar otros apósitos para empezar con Harold que tenia heridas en su brazo izquierdo…

Courtney estaba intentando despertarlos pero nada surtía efecto…

Debo reconocérselo a Izzy, para dejara así a dos personas en solo unos segundos, hay que ser una verdadera amenaza!

-Tranquilo Trent, esto no es lo peor que ha hecho Iz- Francamente las palabras de Courtney no hicieron otra cosa que preocuparme…

Era solo el 2° día y ya no me sentía seguro, a eso le sumaba la preocupación por mi nueva jefa y mi amiga gótica quien no se veía bien por ello…Y si eso no era suficiente…Faltaba guardar algo de molestia por la organización de mi fiesta! Mientras yo charlaba con Courtney, Gwen se veía molesta… Lo cual genero un ambiente un tanto incomodo… Ambiente que fue interrumpido por… LESHAWNA!

-Que paso?Cual es la emergencia?-Pregunto ella con suma preocupación…

-Resumiendo…Ellos fueron masacrados por Izzy!-Le dijo Gwen con mucha simpleza… -Que esta en…?-Pregunto ella…

-Información clasificada que ni yo conozco Lesh-Las respuestas simples de Gwen a veces era molestas…

-Pobres de Bridge y Harry, Trent, me pasas un apósito?Gwen, no te preocupes, tu encárgate de la chica…Yo me encargo de mi cariñito-Bueno ellas ya se delegaron tareas…Que mas puedo hacer sino seguirlas, no?

-Ok, Leshawna…-Asentimos Gwen y yo… *Timbre*

-Oh, rayos…Que hacemos?Uno de nosotros tiene que ir o van a sospechar!-Gwen tenía un buen punto…

-Bien, ya que soy nuevo supongo que puedo quedarme-Que?No me miren como si fuese un problemático!

-No pienso dejara Bridge sola aquí-Gwen tampoco quería irse…

-Ni yo a Harold-No teníamos opción…

-Court, ya escuchaste…Iras tu, debes hacer tres copias mas del trabajo diario-Le dijo Gwen a la castaña…

-What?Porque yo?-Pregunto ella algo molesta…

-Hola, Que no ves que nadie mas ira?-Dijo Lesh dando a entender lo obvio de la pregunta de Courtney…

-Ash…Bien…Nos vemos-Dijo ella yéndose furiosa… Algo de su semblante no me terminaba de convencerme…Pero por otro lado…Que puedo saber?Llevo solo un día aquí!

Gwen's Pov…

Todo lo malditamente malo que podía pasar hoy, paso malditamente en una maldita línea de tiempo instantánea…Y lo mas maldito del día es que malditamente tengo que cuidar a mis malditos amigos porque la maldita de mi amiga Izzy les causo malditas heridas y el maldito de Trent no deja de portarse malditamente amable conmigo y lo peor es que no podía confiar en que la maldita de mi amiga Courtney para que copiara la maldita tarea del día…Si lo pienso por un maldito segundo seguro que el maldito terapeuta de la maldita escuela me diría que estoy un poco sensible…Lo pueden creer?No necesito a nadie que me diga como debo estar!

-Gwen, deberías clamarte…-Pero a falta de un terapeuta insoportable que me dan? Respuesta : Un Duncan insoportable…

-Bien…Me calmo…Pero necesito que vayas a mi salón y escuches la clase ya que no confío en que Courtney me la pase…Entendido?-Tenia que asegurarme que entendió…Por más simple que fuese…

-Si, mi general demente!-Se nota que ama molestarme! En ese momento sentí que estaba sola…Es decir…Mi amigo se fue…Y Leshawna no me protegería de Trent…Es mas…Casi apuesto a que ella lo ayudaría con lo que sea que le pidiera si tenia que ver conmigo…

Que no entienden que quiero estar sola!Y sola significa sin nadie!Tengo dos hipótesis para esto…O la gente es muy tonta como para entender un concepto tan simple…O simplemente no se esfuerzan por tomar en cuenta mis palabras… En estos momentos me gustaría ser Duncan…El no tiene estos problemas!

Izzy's Pov…

Izzy esta trepándose en las lianas de la escuela… (N/A: Nada relevante, lo hace todos los días!)

Duncan/ Amigo imaginario's Pov…

Grandioso… Simplemente grandioso…Mi única mejor amiga me manda a vigilar a alguien que de plano ni conozco…

Y lo peor…Es alguien en quien aparentemente no se puede confiar plenamente… Courtney iba agitada y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra…

Lo reconozco la preferí siniestra…

Que?Soy hombre! Aunque imaginario… No se parecía para nada al resto de las amigas de Gwen…

Tenía un cabello perfectamente peinado…Sin ofender al de las otras…Pero ellas piensan en cosas más importantes…

Parece un cerebrito…¬¬ Y otras cosas de las cuales omitiré comentario..Que estoy diciendo?

-Ni siquiera se que quiere decir omitir!- Quizás les parezca algo extraño pero juraría que Courtney me escucho gritar… Que ideas locas tengo! Es imposible que me escuche… Verdad?

Gwen's Pov…

Bien...Trent estaba trayendo algunas compresas para colocarlas en las cabezas de los caídos de la guerra…

Y Leshawna fue a buscar al director nuevamente…Ok no es oficial que están muertos, ya lo se…

La pobre Bridgette y la pobre Doris, quise decir Harold…

Accidentalmente pise un charco dentro de la sala…

Que imagino que lo provoco Trent…Y caí al suelo…El intento levantarme, pero al lograrlo solo consiguió que nuevamente volviéramos a cruzarnos con nuestro nuevo mejor amigo y confidente: El suelo… Y para empeorarlo…

-Ay, mi cabeza…Trent?Gwen?Que siempre que los vea juntos van a estar así?Ya se hizo costumbre?-Dijo la muy discreta de mi amiga rubia quien recién se despertaba…

-Bridge, estas viva!-Dije abrazándola y golpeándola discretamente en su oído por decir eso… -Ouch…Cuidado aun estoy sensible…-Dijo ella…

-Si, se nota-Dijo Trent entre sarcástico y feliz…

-Oh, lo olvidaba, Trent, aquí esta el contrato, solo firma y finaliza el acuerdo de tu pago-Dijo ella entregándole al musiquito una lapicera y el dichoso contrato…

-Ah, y como esta Harold?-Pregunto Bridgette sintiendo culpa por el accidente del nerd…

-El esta bien…Solo esta dormido…De todos modos Courtney lo debe tener mas agotado con el empleo…-Dije haciendo referencia a su trabajo de reportero…

-Si, lo se, debería dejar ese empleo…-Dijo la rubia…

-No tiene chance…Courtney le va hacer la vida imposible si la deja sola-Comente divertida…

-Además…Debe estar agradecido…Cuando salga una primicia su trabajo será 100% más difícil…-Dijo la surfista…

-Es cierto…Ruega porque nada de eso pase!-Dije para que Courtney no dijera nada malo de nosotras…

-AHHHHH!-Grito con voz de Tarzán alguien que se avecinaba a nuestra enfermería…

-Al suelo todos!-Grito Bridgette con pánico…

-No tengan pánico…IZZY YA LLEGO!-Dijo la Tarzán femenina…

-AHHHHH!-Gritamos de nuevo…

-Ehm…Que parte de no tengan pánico no entendiste?-Dijo la pelirroja confundida…

-Toda la frase…Principalmente si la dices tu-Que querían que le dijera?Una mentira? Con Izzy hay que ser muy sincera…

-Por que? Yo soy muy clara…No soy una persona compleja-Rodamos los ojos ante la autodefinición de Izzy…

-Si, claro-Se animo a decir Bridge…

-Oye Bridge, me prestas un mechón de tu cabello?-Dijo ella acariciando su cabellera… -No creo que sea buena idea-Dijo nuestra amiga rubia preocupada…

-Ella se refiere a que no va a darte su ADN-Dije completando su frase…

-Por que no? Yo no he hecho nada malo!-Nuevamente rodamos los ojos ambas ante el comentario inocente de la pelirroja…

-Ah no…Y su frente vendada como se explica?-Dije señalando las heridas de mi amiga…

-Ahh…Paso…No entendí la pregunta…Sigue con la trivia…-Dijo la piromaniaca simulando pensar…

-Ah, no importa Izzy-Termino Bridgette… -Si, ya no tiene caso, Bridge esta bien ahora…-Dije para finalizar el asunto…

-Sii! A festejar! A propósito… Quien es el?-Dijo ella señalando a mi nuevo, mas bien antiguo dolor de cabeza…

-Hola…Soy Trent-Se presento el músico…

-Es tu novio, Gwen?-Ok no tienen que imaginarse mi cara ante tal pregunta…Un sonrojo imposible de disimular se estableció en mis mejillas durante 10 segundos hasta que invente la mas tonta excusa que una quinceañera puede inventar…

-No, Trent es mi amigo-

Si…El detector de demencia estaba casi calcinándose por la abominable magnitud de idiotez en mi última frase…En que rayos pensaba cuando dije…AMIGOS!

Duncan/ Amigo imaginario's Pov…

Courtney iba caminando preocupada…

Iba a un paso agitado…Su cara lo decía todo…Estaba molesta!

Creo que ella y Gwen no se llevan tan bien como dicen…

Esperen Courtney va bajando las escaleras muy rápido… Yo diría que demasiado… Oh no se va a caer!

No puede haber otra persona en la enfermería!

Courtney's Pov…

Genial… Genialmente genial…

Por ser tan lenta ahora debo hacer el triple de tarea de lo normal…

Ay mejor me doy prisa antes de que mi record de 0 tardanzas deje de ser intachable… Las escaleras…Solo me falta bajarlas para llegar a clases…

Mejor me doy prisa…

Iba tan rápido que pise en falso y no pude frenar mi caída… Era algo obvio hasta para alguien con Alzheimer… Mi caída era algo inminente…

O al menos eso pensé…

Normal Pov…

Courtney ya se había resignado a que caería…

Wow logro resignarse en cosa de 1 segundo…Ella piensa rápido…

En fin…Siendo que no todos tenemos esa capacidad de reaccionar tan rápido como lo hace ella…

Hubiésemos dado como un hecho que ella caería inconciente al tocar el suelo con su cráneo…

Que equivocados estamos, no? Alguien logro atajarla…

Uno pensaría que esto es un alivio… Pero no lo es tanto si cuando abres los ojos para ver a tu salvador ves solamente…

-Nadie?-Exclamo Courtney haciendo un obvio énfasis en que no había nadie sosteniéndola… Su salvador salio corriendo…

Y claro no dejo pistas de seguir allí salvo…

-AHHH Maldita planta! Por que te me cruzas?-Exclamo su salvador delatándose solo…

-Espera-Exclamo Courtney yendo en persecución de su héroe!

Continuara…

Increíble…Como fui capaz? Escribí un DxC en un fic 100% Trent/Gwen/Duncan…Ay odio que tengan nombres tan cortos…Así no se los puede fusionar para hacerlo mas corto…

Cambiando de tema…

Gomenasai…En serio…No actualizo hace como cuatro semanas…Seguro me deben estar odiando!No los culpo…Yo también me odio…Me voy a cortar las venas…Ah no…Si lo hago me van a odiar mas! Aparte yo no sangro nada… Y para colmo…Me voy a morir estudiando para la competencia académica de historia! Y mi profesora me había mandado a detención solo por girar los ojos…Increíble, no? Ademas hace dos semanas me rompi la mano y me costo horrores escribir...Pero no es excusa...Lo siento!

Resumen resumidísimo de los últimos 4 capítulos de TDA: Un momento épico fue que Chris chocara! Todos contra Leshawna! La bomba H ignoro a Dunky…Bien que pudiste hacer algo no, flojito? -Eres patética- -Tu eres patético- -Los dos son patéticos- Owen-Hulk… -Como es posible, ellos nos llevaban mucha ventaja!- Courtney se ve bien rubia…Chris sabe leer y esta feliz por Courtney? See…Si total la puso como el premio consuelo…Es plato de 2° mesa…Quedo claro cuando Owen no intento comérsela! Harold usando bra? Ah algún día iba a pasar…Chris maldito falsificador de billetes! El theme de los Chris dorados! Y Leshawna seguía ahí…Los compadezco tramoyistas…Yo no hubiese resistido la exquisita tentación de votar a Courtney fuera del show…Cuando creí que los tramoyistas no podían ser un peor equipo…Que pasa? Traen a Courtney!

-No necesitábamos a otra sabelotodo en el equipo!-Lindsay…Estoy de acuerdo… No inventes Justin!Sabes el daño que el fijador le hace a la capa de ozono? Mi Duncan aun quería a la $%&#"! princess…-Guárdate tu piel para ti, bobo- -Es grandioso tener cabello, digo tenerte aquí es bello, Courtney-Pobre loquita! Malditas reglas de Courtney!-Mis relaciones no son asunto tuyo- -Estas en televisión, son asunto de todo el mundo!- Heather luce bien como pelirroja…Hablando de ella…Al menos no hacia trampa ella era la Queen Bee…No la Fucking Princess como Courtney…(Sin ofender) Sexy?En que mundo Harold? Maldita explotadora…Digo exploradora…Si Duncan! –Fuego!- Ame cuando Lindsay hizo eso! Y luego Courtney presumió como si ella lo hubiese hecho(Patética) Para ser falso…El alquitrán lucia muy real…Lindsay y Heather debieron ganar! Yo quería que ganara Harold…Todo lo que se banco y termino en empate! Maldita tramposa Courtney! Pero la pago su equipo…Yay! Y Heather se vengo!

Me encanta el pijama de Courtney(Es lo único bueno que tengo para decir de ella) Yo tengo uno parecido…-Beth es mi PDA…Lo vuelves a tocar y te mueres…-Calma mi reina…Ni caso te hacen… El 200% es imposible? Spaghetti de desayuno?Rico! Que asco el sudor del chef!Leshawna es súper fuerte! Me morí de risa cuando supe que todo lo que hicieron no fue un desafío! Los apodos de Linds…La rubia no se que…La Lolapalooza…La bomba sexy! Y lo que dijo ella de si misma…Eso la remato…Y cuando Harold pensó que definían a Duncan…Superlooser…No estoy de acuerdo en que Lindsay perdiera…Y yo quería que golpeara al réferi…Se lo merecía…Yo quería que Heather ganara lo del badminton…Todo por culpa de Leshawna…Y la verdad no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que dijo algunas cosas…Pero con otras si…Las cosas como son…Lo de Heather es cierto y hasta ella lo reconocía…Beth se veria mucho mejor con el cabello suelto…Lo de Justin y su ego es cierto…Lo de Duncan igual era verdad pero se le fue la mano…Courtney no tenia razón para enojarse…Creo que lo hizo porque le convenía…Me dio lata que dijera que Lindsay tenia media neurona como máximo y que esa celulita se la pasaba de compras…y la mas peor…La peor parte se le llevo el pobre Harold! Y todo lo que le dijo…Imperdonable! Duncan intentaba mantenerse en lo de la lucha grecorromana pero no entendí bien porque se la pasaba diciendo Gwen & Trent…Tengo mis sospechas…Justin se merecía el golpe que le dio Leshawna contra la canasta…Lo de la porra de Lesh no me convenció…Y la de Chris tampoco…Yo creo que si los iluminadores hubieran tenido mas tiempo hubieran hecho también una porra para Chris pero seguro iba a ser mucho mejor…Me sorprende que Heather no colaborara siendo que en su biografía decía que ella era la porrista líder! "Lo siento, trataba de recordar como es sentirse terrible"XD "No es una chica, Es Courtney es algo completamente distinto"XD... Me puso mal su cara(La de Heather) de "No puedo creer que me hayan eliminado"…Harold y Duncan en el confesionario…Se llevaban tan bien…Traumante…Bueno ella y Lesh terminaron siendo amigas…Lo que no me convence pero una no lo puede tener todo, no?

Dunkito? Les parecera tonto, pero me enternecio la parte en que Justin trato de calmar a Beth(Por fin haces algo semi-bien modelo de cuarta) "Solo concentrate en mi relajante belleza y mi calmante tez...*Llanto*Ahhh soy horrendo" Justin fue re-dramatico...Courtney cela mucho su PDA, no?Que escondera ahi? El acento ruso de Chris?(Jamaiquino, japones, sueco, frances, italiano)Malisimo! "Adivinan cuales dos?Dejenme darles una pista...No es la tercera viejo" Lindsay y Marci eran mejores amigas?Y que paso con Heather(Temporada 1) y Beth(Temporada 2) ? Cero-Cero-Sietismo? La parodia de locos 16?Loquisimo! Las manos de Court estaban en la cintura de Justin o fue idea mia?"Me escuchaste cerebro...Estoy hablando contigo" "Yo me veo mucho mejor entera!" Su idiotez aqui presente! El eresdelomejorometro de Dunky! "Bien cerebro, todo depende de ti, se que no te has ejercitado mucho en los ultimos 16 años mas o menos pero tu puedes hacerlo" "Su corazoncito latia tan, tan...Fue un abrazo por lastima!" Courtney es muy egoista...Digo 50/50?Mala! Lindsay eligio bien el cable! Cerebro hemos terminado! Es cierto...Por que harian todas las bombas iguales? La sopa de tomate! Bien chicos le dieron su merecido a COURTNEY! Y Linds y Court se ganaron un viaje a la fabrica de quesos!

Fic: Que pasara con el A.I y Court? Gwen volverá a decir que ella y Trent son amigos? Quien la invitara a la súper fiesta? Izzy seguirá siendo una amenaza? Ganare el concurso académico? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo de…

NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…


	8. Ir lento no es mejor!

Flash…Flash informativo!

Fui patéticamente patética durante el certamen de historia…

Me sentí la peor perdedora del planeta!

Y claro luego comí un chocolate relleno de menta y la depresión desaprecio!

De todos modos yo no quería ganar!

Así que ahora da igual…

**Disclaimer: **TDI/A/WT no es mío!

**NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe**

**Gwen's Pov…**

Tengo 1 millón de cosas de las cuales hablar…

Pero el tiempo no esta a mi favor…

Cuando dije lo que dije…

No creo haberlo dicho en serio…

Fue una trampa cerebral nada más eso…

Trent jamás ocuparía el mínimo espacio en mi corazón!

Juro que no lo permitiré!

Solo espero poder mantener la promesa!

**Duncan's Pov…**

Bien hecho Capitán Bondad!

Por salvar a una Reina del drama…La recompensa es que te descubran y que las implicadas fueran enviadas a un loquero…

De acuerdo…

Tomare la única opción lógica…

Correré y correré hasta no poder más!

**Courtney's Pov…**

La mayor injusticia de la vida?

Peor que te expulsen del cuadro de animadoras?

Peor que no crean cuando dices que cierta persona tomo tu mochila y no la devolverá gratis?

Peor que pierdas una elección por un fraude electoral de una popular?

Que te salven, que le debas algo al salvador, que no lo alcanzaste a ver y lo peor…Tener que perseguirlo para darle las gracias!

Yo no alcancé a verlo…Me guíe primero por el sonido de su voz…Luego…Solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pisadas y el rechinido de sus zapatos el dar vuelta en los corredores…Creo que la prioridad de entrar al salón y ayudar a mi grupo había pasado a segundo plano…

El chico iba muy rápido!

Se preguntan por que estoy segura de que era un chico?

En primera…Porque escuche una respiración demasiado grave como para pertenecer a una chica…

En segunda…Por los músculos…Al principio dude que no hubiese sido Eva...Pero lo pensé mejor y considere que ella jamás me ayudaría a nada…Menos me salvaría!

Pero lo decisivo?

Senti un suave aroma a locion de hombre!

Caso cerrado: Era un chico mi salvador!

En cierto momento pensé…Estamos demasiado cerca del telón de la dirección…

Claro que eso no me detuvo en la persecución…

No puedo decir lo mismo de mi héroe!

Lo escuche resbalar…

Y al llegar vi a alguien bajo el telón violeta…

Era mi oportunidad!

Me abalance sobre la manta y estaba lista para ver el rostro de mi ángel de la guarda!

Grande fue mi sorpresa el descubrir que bajo la sabana no había nadie!

**Duncan's Pov…**

Courtney me había perseguido…

No parecía que fuese a ceder nunca…

Entonces fragüe otro plan…

La conduje casi directamente a su salón…

Gwen me había dicho que existían muchos atajos hacia el entonces opte por tomar uno…

Claro que no contaba con que habría una gran cortina…Bueno no se como se llama…

No soy teatrologo…Digo…Director de teatro…Que voy a saber?

El punto es que resbale y quede bajo ella…

Y para colmo…Courtney me siguió el paso…Tal como planee o casi…

Y cuando estuvo por desenmascararme…

Pero creo que se desilusiono cuando no vio nada bajo la cortina…

-Courtney…Que haces en el suelo?-Le pregunto el profesor de biología…

-Bueno ya sabe…Es que vi una pequeña mancha en el telón y quise dejarlo impecable…Ya sabe que la primera impresión lo es todo!-

-Muy cierto…Muy buen trabajo-

Vaya la chica es una maquina bien aceitada de excusas 2.0…No?

Mientras…

En la enfermería…

**Trent's Pov…**

No podía creerlo!Gwen dijo que éramos amigos!

Estaba casi segura que eso solo estaba en mi cabeza…

Que solo era parte de las producciones de mi descontrolada imaginación!

Pero era un hecho…

Lo reconocía frente a dos de sus mejores amigas por lo que tengo entendido…

Pero también…Si éramos amigos…

Surgen dos problemas…

N° 1…Heather se iba a volver loca con eso…

N° 2…Gwen siendo mi amiga…Y solo mi amiga…Posiblemente rechazaría la oferta de ir a la fiesta conmigo…

Y creí que siendo así…Quizás no querría ir…Además si la situación era como me la describieron los chicos…

Siendo tal y como ella es…Odiaría el lugar!

**Normal Pov…**

Como ven…Trent opto por no decir nada de la fiesta a las chicas presentes…

Y así se quedaron sin saber nada…Nada…NADA!ME ENTIENDEN NADA!

**Gwen's Pov…**

Finalmente pude volver a casa…Courtney me dio mis notas…Y finalmente deje esa horrible escuela…Pero me pone mal saber que tengo que ir otra vez mañana!Saben?Un día voy a quemarla!

-Oye cariño…En que piensas?-

-Ay, Duncan…No en nada…Que tal tu día?-

-Ah ya sabes…Entre a tus clases…Destrocé la entrada del teatro y espíe los vestidores de las niñas-

-Ah que bien-

-Oye y que tal tu día?…La rubiecita y el nerd despertaron?-

-Si…Bueno algo así…Mira te lo voy a poner simple-

*Flash Back*

-Ay que me paso?-Pregunto el no tan bello durmiente…

-Ah mira…Harold despertó!-Exclame…

-Como estas flaquito?-Pregunto mi morena amiga…

-Hola chicas…Estoy bien…ALTO…QUE HORA ES?-Sus alteradas neuronas buscaban respuesta a otros sin darse cuenta de que tenía un reloj en su muñeca…

-Ah pues son-Bridgette intento contestar…

-DIME LA MALDITA HORA DE UNA BUENA VEZ BRIDGETTE!-Grito el como loco zarandeándola…

-Calmate, por favor…Son tan solo las 2:30 PM-

-ES YA TAN TARDE?DEBO IRME!-Grito el actuando muy dramático…

-Detén allí tu carro…Cual es la prisa, Harry?-Pregunto Lesh…

-Courtney me matara…Le jure y re-jure que esta vez llegaría temprano a la junta del periódico escolar-Contesto el de golpe…

-Calmate…Quizás si solo te mezclas con el resto de los miembros ni siquiera note que tardaste-Le dijo Bridgette esperanzándolo…

-Bridgette…Harold es el único miembro dentro del comité de Courtney-Le recordé…

-ME VOY…DISFRUTO TENER MI TRASERO DONDE ESTA!-Dijo el…

-Espera Harold!-Le dijo mi mejor amiga…

-QUE?-Grito el…Ya me tenia harta…

-Olvidas tu teléfono…Recuerdas?Donde guardas las fotos?-Ups…La embarraste Nerd…

-Ay Leshawna…Que haría sin ti?-Dijo a modo de disculpa…Solo que sin disculparse…

-Te golpearían los populares-Dijo Bridgette…

-Te atacarían las ardillas-Mi aporte…

-Las chicas populares se reirían de ti-Dijo nuevamente la surfer…

-Serias el almuerzo del club de rugby-Dije nuevamente…

-FUE SUFICIENTE CHICAS!-Ash…Hasta que se fue…

-Por que se enoja cuando le decimos la verdad?-Pregunto la ingenua rubia…

-Porque la humanidad es estupida, Bridgette, No crees, Trent?-Creía que si había dicho lo que dije de Trent…Debía actuar como su amiga…Al menos por ahora…

-Oigan a donde se fue Trent?-Pregunto Bridge…

-Y donde esta Izzy?-Pregunto Leshawna notando la ausencia de la escocesa…

-Ay ni que fueran fantasmas, deben estar por aquí-Dijo Bridgette…

-Bridge te golpeaste fuerte…Ya sonó la campana nadie se queda en la escuela cuando puede irse-Dijimos a coro mi mejor amiga y yo…

*Fin de flash back*

-Y eso es lo que pasó-Dije finalizando mi cuento…

Duncan ya se había aburrido…Como lo se?Pues sus ojos cerrados y la baba que escurría de su boca eran buenos indicios, no?

-Dunky!-Le grite en el oído…

-Ay, Gwen…No sabes que es de mala educación molestar a la gente cuando esta soñando cosas bonitas?-No inventes…Quien era el y que le hizo a mi amigo imaginario!

-Dunky, hasta los cavernícolas te superan en lo que respecta a materia de modales…Y que cosas bonitas puedes soñar tu?-Le pregunte aun cuestionando su autenticidad…

-No se…Puedo soñar con el lugar de donde vengo-Se estaba acercando y había vuelto a ser "Tan simpático" como siempre-Puedo soñar con dinero-Se acercaba mas-O puedo soñar contigo-SUS LABIOS YA ESTABAN MUY PELIGROSAMENTE CERCA DE LOS MIOS!

Casi, casi nuestros labios se tocaban y entonces…

-GWEN!-Escuche una voz que nos arruino el momento…

-Que?-Pregunte furiosa…

-La cena estará en 20 minutos-Que?Solo por eso nos paro?

-Gracias madre por tenerme informada de todo lo que haces o dejas de hacer, no sabes cuanto te agradezco porque sabes lo mucho que me importa-Le dije con todo el sarcasmo que ameritaba la babosada que me dijo…

-En que estábamos?-Me pregunto Duncan esperando volver a lo de antes…

-No se, no me acuerdo…Me ayudarías a recordar?-Dije haciéndome la desentendida…

-Puede ser que lo recuerde-Íbamos nuevamente a realizar lo de hace rato pero…

-GWEN!-Rayos, otra vez…

-Que?-Pregunte más furiosa…

-La tinta de calamar mancha?-Por que en mi familia preguntan puras babosadas?

-Que se yo?Búscalo en el glosario de manchas de mama, estoy ocupada!-Y si se lo preguntan…Si…La exagerada de mi madre tiene un glosario de manchas…

-Bien-Dijo el insatisfecho por la carencia de una respuesta directa que le di…

-Seguimos?-Pregunto el…

-Nada me gustaría más-Dije casi en un suspiro…

Allí estábamos a punto de darnos el primer beso…Claro hasta que…

-Gwen…Puedo pasar?-Por que? Por que? Por que?

-Si, pasa Bridge-Dije tragándome la rabia…

Ella entro con una sonrisa…

-Que pasa?-le pregunte fingiendo gusto por su visita repentina…

-Venia a buscarte para ir a trabajar-Oh rayos…

-Ah claro…Lo había olvidado-Dije siendo sincera…Por esta vez…

-Si, nos vamos?-Pregunta la rubiecita…Como la apoda Dunkito(El odia que le diga así)

-Claro, voy por mi chaqueta y nos vemos abajo, vale?-Le dije esperando poder respirar…

-Si…-Dijo ella…

Ella salio y note algo…

-Ya sal de ahí, insecto-Le dije al aire…O no lo hice?

-Como me descubriste?-Pregunto mi hermanito menor saliendo de su escondite…

-La tinta de calamar y el aroma que desprende no tuvieron nada que ver…Te lo juro-Dije aun con dejes de sarcasmo…

-Bien…Iré abajo-Dijo el con cara de espía descubierto y frustrado…

-De acuerdo…Pero promete no molestar a Bridge, Okey?-Le hice prometer…

-Te doy mi palabra-Dijo el…

-Tu palabra de gusano?-No le creía ni media palabra…

-No, mi palabra de hermano que adora a su hermana y jamás haría algo para molestarla-Dijo el con su sonrisota…

*5 minutos mas tarde*

Yo iba bajando con mi chaqueta negra cuando note como mi hermano me había hecho caso al pie de la letra…

-Ay gracias, son preciosas-Dijo Bridgette quien gustosa recibió las rosas que le dio mi adorable hermanito…Como se nota que ya nadie tiene códigos, no?

-Para la chica mas linda!-Dijo el sonriente…Claro hasta que durante la noche decida ir a matarlo…Luego ya no van a quedarle motivos para sonreír…

-Ejem…Bridgette…Nos vamos?-Dije intentando evitar "el ambiente romántico de los tortolitos" mientras me tapaba los ojos para no ver…Y la boca para no vomitar…

-Si, claro…Bye-Se despidio de mi hermanito…

-Gwen adonde vas?-Pregunto mi madre…

-Voy a trabajar-Dije como si fuera lo mas obvio…Aparte…O no que lo es?

-Pero la cena ya casi esta!-Replico ella…

-Pues comeré algo por ahí…No te preocupes…Nos vemos…No me esperen despiertos-Dije felizmente…

-No lo haremos!-Dijo "mi amado hermanito" para fastidiarme…

-Te voy a matar si te duermes con los ojos cerrados!-Dije reafirmando lo mucho que lo quiero…Sarcasmo total…

*Zoológico*

Trent ya nos esperaba…Y escondía algo por detrás de su espalda…

-Que es esto?-Dijo Bridgette sorprendida…

-Pues, supuse que ninguna de las dos había comido nada…Así que les traje un café y algunas donuts a cada una…-Dijo el con simpleza…

-Bueno te anotaste 5000 puntos de bonus-Le dije bromeando…

-Obvio!Amamos todo lo dulce!-Dijo Bridgette con una súper enorme sonrisa…

-Gracias-Le dije tímidamente-

-Ay…Por Dios…Pero que Cursi!-Dijo Duncan…

-Acostúmbrate…Amo lo cursi!-Le dije casi en susurro a mi amigo imaginario…

-Bueno…Para que están los amigos?-Ay por dios…Se tomo demasiado en serio lo que dije…Bueno ya fue…Ser su amiga no me va a matar…

-Entonces, Bridge que hacemos?-Le pregunto el…

-Pues…Pueden empezar por ponerse el uniforme…El vestidor esta por allá…-Respondió nuestra jefecita…

-Okey…-Dijimos al unísono…

*Vestidor*

-Solo hay uno?-Pregunto en voz alta Trent…

-Eso parece…-Respondí…

-Que hacemos?-Pregunto el bobamente…

-Duh…Es obvio genio…Entramos de a uno…-Dije descortésmente…

-Las damas primero-Dijo el con mucha caballerosidad…Y yo que creía que todo eso murió…Siempre hay excepciones a la regla, no?

-Okey…Pero no mires…Se los digo ambos-Dije señalándolos a el y a mi amigo imaginario…

-A ambos quienes?-Dijo Trenty confundido…

-Lo que importa es que yo me entienda, no?-Dije con algo de pena…

Normal Pov…

Duncan estaba intentando forzar la cerradura…Mientras Trent estaba distraído…

Luego de algo de ruido que Gwen no noto…Trent se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba apunto de abrirse…

Duncan se lanzo a un arbusto…

Pero ya era tarde para Gwen…Porque cuando el quedo frente a la puerta…Gwen se sintió observada y volteo…

Y para rematarla…Grito súper fuerte…

Continuara…

Super Hero ID: Objeto completamente el hecho de que Courtney ganase…Debió ser Harold o Linds…O cualquier menos ella…Otra cosa…Notaron que Duncan le dijo a Harold "Amigos antes que chicas" Ah bueno ahora son amigos porque te conviene, no? Y aparte…El dijo que eliminaran a Leshawna lo cual fue muy malo de su parte…Ya que el quería proteger a Court tanto como Harold a Lesh…Yo la otra vez de la alianza de chicos había dicho…Ah bueno…Pero esto es injusto porque si tu tuvieses que eliminar a Courtney seguro no lo harías…Pero sin embargo obligas a Geoff a hacerlo!Ultima crítica…Por que Harold confío más en Courtney que en Beth?Es decir piénsalo en quien confías… En la opción C(De Courtney): Una mina que se la pasó toda la temporada pasada golpeándote o ignorándote o diciéndote que eres un perdedor? O en la opción B(De Beth): Un chica tierna de granja que apenas aprende a hacer maldades y que es la única honesta que les mostró a todos las verdades de Leshawna mientras que la Courtney lo hizo obligada…?Esta, como yo lo veo…La opción lógica y la opción de una mina que te dijo unos cuantos cumplidos…Pobre Leshawna…Se fue…Pero ya que importa…La alianza de chicos duro tanto como la otra, ósea nada!

The AfterMath III: Odio, odie y recontra odie este capitulo!Yo tenía un blanco con una imagen de la cara de Geoff y unas cuantas flechas preparadas para lanzarlas en cuanto hiciera la primera maldad…Otra cosa que odie?La actitud de Bridgette(Mi ex - personaje favorito)!Ella estaba actuando como si ella siempre hubiese sido la buenita, pero bien que le supo lanzar de todo a Gwen cuando ella estuvo…Y encima aun sigo picada por lo de que se fue al lado de Owen en la final…Otra cosa…Yo no quería que a Owen lo electrocutaran, solo me molesto como lo defendió y el no es ni tan su amigo…Así como Leshawna…Ella perfectamente pudo decir cosas "insultantes" de ella, lo cual seria catalogado de malo…Y no le dijo nada…Gwen no hizo nada malo en terminar con su novio…Porque eso no le tendría que importar a nadie que no sean ellos dos y dijo de todo(Y fue muy hipócrita de su parte terminar con su novio en televisión nacional cuando dijo que no estuvo bien que ella hiciese eso)…Hablando de todo un poco…Leshawna y lo que dijo de todo me recordó un poco a lo que dije Gwen de Trent en el AfterMath pasado…Sentí malo por Harold que no estaba para verlo…Finalmente…Odie cuando censuraron a Heather…No porque quisiese verla sufrir…Eso hubiese sido antes…Solo que me molesta!No somos bebes!Podemos ver gente electrocutada!O que acaso no electrocutaron a Geoff?Aunque el si se lo tenia bien merecido…Ah se me paso…No se como me olvide de esto…Bridge no pudo ser tan boba de perdonarlo tan fácil!Fue patético!Pero ya que le vamos a hacer!

The Princess Pride: Me niego rotundamente a hablar de esto…Por eso lo escribo XD…Courtney de princesa?Con todas las veces que Duncan le dijo así?Muy predecible…Yo creo que los que no somos fans de Courtney de algún modo hubiésemos preferido que Lindsay o Beth fueran las princesas…O incluso Harold…Con todas las veces que mostraron cosas de OwenxJustin o NoahxCody…No hubiese sido nada nuevo el HaroldxJustin o el HaroldxDuncan…Sin embargo parece que para nada aplica eso en tema de chicas no?No me malentiendan no es que me muero por ver eso…Yo solo digo…Hay gente (Dígase por ejemplo: Mi hermanito) que si quisiera verlo…Fuera de3 eso…Aunque actualmente aborrezco mucho que el Duncney sea canon…El Dunc/Court/Just si me gusta!Según yo…Leshawna tiene razón…Si Harold volvía a pensar en ella con esa cursi y boba canción yo creo que si debe matarlo…Ah ya que toque el tema…Se escucha re falso(Lo del príncipe perfecto, para Courtney nadie va a ser prefecto, por muy Duncan que sea, pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a querer, siempre que tenga un montón de plata, mato lo de la billetera llena)…Vieron que cuando canto hubo una parte donde tenia que hablar?Ahí se escucho re falso…Igual no hay que apedrearla tanto a Yasmil López…Si no canta, no canta, no hay problema…Yo odiaba su voz desde que hizo a Tecna en el Club Winx…Su voz…No a ella…Bueno también un poco pero eso es otra historia…Lo que le hizo Justin a Harold fue muy bajo…Le prometió que lo iba a dejar ganar y le fallo, y como el karma te lo paga todo, no la beso…Bueno según yo, eso es buen karma, no se que digan ustedes…De igual modo…Courtney fue tramposa…Y por eso no gano ni un centavo de la producción de muñecas…Luego Beth se gano lo que perdió ella, y para colmo…Se vio súper patética cuando creyó que eliminaron a Dunky, ya que ella se había construido su personaje de "Oh, no me importa Duncan, que haga lo que quiero, es cosa suya" Y luego dice "que es inaudito que el se vaya" Y cuando no se va, intenta enmendarlo pero le sale peor, ya que se que tanto fans como anti-fans del DxC no le creemos nada nadita…Para bien o para mal…Respecto a la eliminación…Justin debió verlo venir…Es decir…Ninguna chica perdonaría tan fácil que le digas que tiene deformidades…Duncan lo estaba odiando por quitarle a su princesa…Y Harold por quitarle su triunfo…Lindsay y Beth quizás votaron por Duncan…Pero si fuera así…No se explica como no empataron ya que seguro el modelito quería expulsar al criminal…Así que asumo que alguna de ellas dos debió votar por Harold…Bien finalmente termino…

Get a Clue: Recuerden esto porque lo diré solo una vez…Quizás Courtney merecía un poquito ganar…Ya lo dije…Recuérdenlo, porque más nunca lo voy a decir…Sin embargo…Si querían hacer ganar a Lindsay (Dulce ironía XD) hubieran podido hacerla mas lista durante el capitulo. No?Yo creo que Chris la hizo ganar porque le tenia bronca a Courtney que estaba como nena chica…Diciendo" quiero un premio"

o algo así…No ay mucho mas que acotar y Oh…Lo olvide…Aun critico la mejor amistad de Lindsay y Beth…Por que se preguntan?Porque Beth es una traidora!Vieron como se aprovecho de Lindsay y no paraba de pasarse al lado oscuro(Courtney's side)Y Lindsay la remato llevándose a mi Dunky a las películas…Fue muy cómico…Otra cosa…Lo único que cuestiono de Linds?Solo que creyó que Duncan era culpable…Es decir hasta Courtney le creía…Pero al menos se disculpo…Sin embargo…No les voy a negar que disfrute ver a Courtney retorciéndose por Dunky…Uff…Acabe…Por fin!

Dunky y Gwenny podrán besarse?Harold descubrirá que hay en "su teléfono"?Trent saldra vivo de esta?La tinta de calamar mancha?El fin del mundo será en el 2012?

Todas estas respuestas y otras serán contestadas en el próximo no tan emocionante capitulo de…

NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…


End file.
